To be Bound
by Traitors Daughter
Summary: Lan x Nynaeve. Nynaeve is being hunted by Black Ajah. Why? And what can be done about it? Read and Review please! CHAPTER 14, Good news and new Threats!
1. To Dance with Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Wheel of Time series. Shame. **

**Please Read and Review, go on you know you want to, be a rebel and press the not so shiny purple button. -.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

Lan stood in the shadows of the pillars surrounding the hall, unseen he watched servants drift among the waiting nobles, not just from Andor. Lan could see Shienarians, Carhienians among those closest to him, there were others too, Elayne was Queen of Andor now and Aes Sedai too, and they awaited her arrival. It would be soon, he could feel his wife through the bond; his beautiful Nynaeve and Elayne were coming closer

**o-o-o-o-o**

Elayne frowned. She knew the awaiting nobles would begin to complain at her absence soon, Andormen always disliked being kept waiting. "Be calm Elayne." The Amyrlin smiled, "I once heard Moraine say that the first art of Kings - or Queens - was keeping people waiting." Egwene laughed when Nynaeve sniffed. Her husband's former bondholder was always a touchy subject.

"What with the Ball tonight and the fireworks, they will soon have forgotten a late arrival. Although they may notice if you fail to arrive at all." The Amyrlin continued, "Why as I see it, a ruler is never late to one of their own functions, it was just that everyone else was early." That did bring a smile to Elayne's lips.

_I still wish Rand were here. _"You know he couldn't have come Elayne, he can't just turn up to the Queen of Andor's ball. Even if Invited he would still be of too much notice, you must keep the babes safe. He is not the point of this ball, you are. Saidin is clean now, he is as safe as Cadsuane can keep him" Nynaeve said softly. _Drat Nynaeve for knowing her thoughts! He could have worn one of those infernal disguises, _thought Elayne_, no. Nynaeve is right, he would have been of too much notice… but he still could have.._

"The time comes" sighed Nynaeve " we have been waiting out here too long." Elayne nodded, collecting the Arms women around her she gestured to Egwene and Nynaeve. "The Amyrlin and Aes Sedai are guests and should arrive first" Both woman kissed the Queen and nodded. Egwene even went as far as to whisper in Elayne's ear " Tai'shar Andor!"

_The nobility of Andor meet me as queen for the first time. Light! Queen! After all this struggle, finally queen. _A kick from her babes brought her back to the present quickly, and a voice announced the Amyrlin and Nynaeve into the ballroom. Smoothing her white slashed red skirts she straightened. _It is time. _

Reaching the door Elayne put on her most regal bearing. " Under the Light, I announce Elayne Trakand! Queen of Andor!" The mans voice boomed out beside her. The ripples of bows and curtsies followed her to the lion throne, before she sat she turned and faced her guests. "Today, I was crowned your queen. In a few months the heir to the throne will be born. I can only hope for her sake, that in that case she is rightfully crowned after me!" There were a few murmers from the Andorans, and even Egwene raised an eyebrow.

"Trakand succeeds Trakand! I should not have had to fight for this throne as I have. Andor failed my rights and for that I confess myself disappointed. The last battle comes soon! Death shall render many families asunder! Those we love may die, and the dark one will destroy much of what is dear to us. I can only pray to the Light that when that day comes! When the Dark One breaks free that Andor will not fail us. For if she does we are all doomed. For now let us not dwell on unpleasant thoughts, let us enjoy the company of friends and family that may not last much longer, let us remember what we have. Tonight let us dance!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Lan continued to watch the crowd throughout Elayne's speech. Perhaps the woman had done well, she certainly highlighted her point but she also drew attention to her and Rand's children. _Light protect them; children should not be brought into these battles. _Lan had heard Nynaeve announced but a crowd around the door had barred his view.

He could see her now, she was resplendent in deep green silk with golden cranes embroidered among vines on the sleeves. A symbol of what was lost, Malkier might never rise again. He had given her the dress, a name day present. She wasn't wearing her ter'angreal, but he knew she _was _wearing a bracelet with four flat chains connected to rings - an angreal, she'd said.

Stepping out of the shadows he saw Elayne and Gareth Byrne start to the floor. Egwene had brought him with her, If she had chosen any noble for the first dance everyone would have thought she favoured them. Byrne was a neutral choice; even those who despised Morgase and her daughter could find no fault in him.

Approaching his wife's back he saw hundreds of small emeralds in her braid, no wonder she was frustrated earlier, that must have taken hours. Nynaeve was currently in conversation with a fussy-looking short man whose eyes almost popped out of his head at the appearance of Lan at Nynaeve's shoulder. Bowing to Nynaeve he entoned "My lady wife may I have the pleasure of the first dance?"

She smiled and joy flowed through the bond, and amusement. "Dance my lord? Why I did not believe you were a man inclined to dancing?" Before he could speak a reply a Carhienien appeared beside him and bowed elaborately with many flourishes.

"Oh beautiful Lady, your radiance attracted me from across the room, for surely there is no woman as beautiful as you in here, excluding our fair queen of course. Now may I request your first dance my Lady... " The rude man was tall, though not as tall as himself, he was also wearing dark clothes in the Carhienian fashion. He looked as though his sword was only decoration. _I doubt he can even use it. Fool!_

Lan's anger flowed across the bond and he felt the same mirrored back. In a less than entirely warm voice she replied. "I am Lady Nynaeve Mandragoran Aes Sedai of the Yellow Ajah. I have already accepted my Husbands request for the first dance." The Carhienian peacock's face grew paler with ever word. Lan could almost see his thoughts behind his eyes; _She was Aes Sedai! Lady Mandragoran's Husband, the uncrowned king._ The Carhienian's eyes flicked to lands sword. _Yes, he knows who I am._ With a final cold glare to the man he turned to his wife._ His wife!_

"My wife? Shall we take to the floor?" she smiled and took his hand, they began dancing and quickly lost track of time. Lan lost himself in her smiles she was truly beautiful. Once he had thought he could never have her, how wrong he had been, he loved her. Completely and utterly with all his heart, she truly had made flowers bloom. The amount of couples dancing decreased slowly, Elayne was now dancing with a fat Tarien, while the _Lady Birgitte, _something was not right about her, watched over the shoulder of the ugly man she was dancing with.

Hours, minutes, moment, the dance went on and on. The finale, he held one hand and brought her to his chest, _light she was beautiful! _Spinning her out she smiled; he would do anything for her. A man in a grey coat knocked into Nynaeve, disrupting the twirl she had begun. Pain shattered through the bond, Time moved slower. Red blood bloomed across her back, she fell - eyes wide open – to the floor.

Drawing his sword swirling between patterns Lan attacked the grey man, _he must be – I barely saw him till… _Emotion and thought drained out of him and Ko'di took over. A woman screamed in the background. He was as hard as stone, Boar rushes over the mountain, kingfisher over the pond, heron wading in the rushes the man dropped to the floor. Dead, his throat cut. NYNAEVE!

Lan fell to his knees at her side; she coughed blood onto the floor. She was alive, relief cascaded through him before he was struck by her pain. Alive but very ill, she was dying. He remembered what he had said to her all that time ago, about widow's clothes. How harsh he had been. _NO! We have each other now. I can't lose her, I can't … _Tears grew in his eyes, he had never cried and now he was doing it in public! Remembering the people surrounding them, he started. Aes Sedai could heal!

"Elayne! Egwene! Help her, please Elayne… help" his voice trailed into nothing. Touching Nynaeve's cheek he looked up. Everyone stared, he could she Egwene force her way towards them. _Light Nynaeve, live! You need to live!_

**o-o-o-o-o**

Egwene turned as soon as she heard a woman scream, Lan had his sword drawn, a man was falling to the floor. The floor! Nynaeve! She lay like a doll crumpled her breast red with blood. _NO! _As soon as she saw her she began to force her was through. _Nynaeve just lay there, helpless. A cough! She is alive. _Then she heard Lan's voice cry out, emotion drenched his words, usually so hard and calm he was crying. "Elayne! Egwene! Help her, please Elayne… help"

_Light! I can't heal her; I am better than Elayne though._ She saw Elayne and Birgitte rush forward too. _Nynaeve can't die. No the woman was so strong she could fight Moghedien, no Grey man could stop her. Light I hope not. _Egwene fell to her knees beside her. Ready to do what she could, praying that it was enough.

**o-o-o-o-o**

At the back of the ballroom a short woman stood next to the Carhienian peacock, the woman wore a grey veil to obscure her features; it would be to dangerous using saidar to disguise herself. _I am black Ajah now; they wouldn't welcome me as they once did. What must be done must be done. _ _I cannot afford pity._ The uncrowned kings voice travelled across the ballroom. . "Elayne! Egwene! Help her, please Elayne… help".

A sudden wave of pity flowed over her. _Why should I pity him? It needed to be done. _The Carhienian was a Friend of the Dark too, signalling to the doors and the departing crowd, he nodded. _It was past time to be gone. _Taking the Carhienians arm she turned and glided serenely to the doors. Over and over she told herself _it needed to be done_

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Please let me know what you think. The next Chapter will be longer, I hope. If not by much, I hope you like it alot.**

**Enjoy reading and please review, any comments are welcome, even not very complementary ones. Thank you.**

**Good luck to everyone.**

**Get better soon Mr Jordan, we are all praying for you.**


	2. To know Secrets

**Disclaimer: Again, do I have to reiterate? Not mine, none of it. Tis all Jordan's hard work. (Except the plot – but he writes better plots anyway). I don't have the imagination to create an entire fictional world, trust me. Some of you lovely people have been reviewing my previous chapter but most of you readers didn't. I must say I am disappointed. Tut tut you should all feel guilty, Now, back to the people I like:**

**Dawn Sedai: Both Moiraine and Thom will be mentioned, and one of them in this chapter.. ohh.. read on, please read on.**

**Neseve Sedai: Was it very obvious? Hehe. You find out the answer in this chapter…**

**Ambereader: Thanks for review. Have a virtual cookie. Tis Chocolate chip… ummm…**

**Oh, everyone who reviewed thank you sooo much. Truly. I am eternally grateful.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

"She is alive." Amys stated solemnly, "that is all I can tell you. I am afraid there is something that prevents her waking." Shaking her head she frowned at Nynaeve as if to demand her to wake up. Egwene stood by the bed on which Nynaeve lay; she had tried to heal her. It was too littlebut nothing that _should_ prevent her waking, the dagger has pierced her lung, Egwene had repaired the damaged lung but what had been healed was still weak. That was all she had managed, to fix that. The wound in Nynaeve's back was still deep and red.

Amys continues her diagnosis, "Like in _Tel'aron'rhiod_, when someone tries to wake you and you don't want to be woken. Tonight we will search the unseen world. Until then, say nothing to anyone. If she is not held there, we don't want to raise hopes." Melaine nodded, "Indeed. I pray we do find her there, or the creator knows what we will have to tell him. _No need to ask who 'he' was._

Elayne entered. Turning to Egwene, Elayne stated simply "Birgitte is with Lan." Melaine nodded, "_Aan'allein will_ die the day he learns that she is dead. I told Nynaeve that once, he gave her his heart and if she dies he will have nothing left, nothing but his war. And _that_ is not enough for any man."

Egwene nodded "We heard Lan himself say that to her when we were in Tear, didn't we Elayne? He had been so angry she hadn't told him you and her were going to Tanchico." A faint smile appeared on her lips, "I thought one of us would have to restrain him!"

"Indeed, Lan even sent Juilin Sandar after us. Nynaeve was so set up for days." The colour drained from her face, "Light knows what he will do." Elayne was right; Egwene hadn't the slightest clue how he would react to his wife's condition. _The Light protect him and the creators hand shelter both of them, _they needed it. The group remained silent after, Melaine and Amys left the Aes Sedai to continue their guard of their friends body.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Birgitte stood with her back to the door watching the man with the sword. He had practiced ever since the attack, ever since he had not been allowed into _her _room. She couldn't let him carry on, she'd seen him fumble three out of the last four moves and she was no swordswoman. "Lan..." he stopped suddenly, lifting his head to meet her eyes she winced. _Death, he is dying inside._ She had seen that look in eyes before, softening her voice "Lan, they are doing everything they can for her."

"I feel… I feel very little change in the bond, whatever they did has done little good." Seating himself on the stone bench he held his head in his hands. "I couldn't cope with life if she.." What he had left unsaid was clear. _If Nynaeve died. _"Elayne feels hopeful". Not a lie, there was hope mixed in with the fear and sorrow. A hacking laugh issued from between the hands.

"Elayne is ever an optimist, she could find the bright side of virtually anything." His laugh was not amused it was cold. Anger began to fringe at the edge of his words, "Who would do this? And why? The room was full of very important people. People the dark one would want to harm. The Queen of Andor and her heirs, The Amyrlin seat, Gareth Byrne, and you."

Birgitte was shocked at the last. _Light!_ _What had Nynaeve told him? _She hesitated before answering. "Me? What am I to do with it?" _No, she wouldn't have told him, she promised not to tell anyone. But he is her husband. Oh Light burn secrets!_

**o-o-o-o-o**

_Who is she? _Lan couldn't help but question. Her conversation was diverting at least. Nynaeve was still alive, nestled in the back of his head. The sword hadn't helped him take his mind of it. He had fumbled almost every form. Bleakness threatened to overwhelm him, already he could feel his mental walls being re-built. _Light, I am fighting my self!_ His inner harmony was gone. None existent emotions roiled like a sea, fighting for dominance. Anger and sorrow prevailed but a bit of curiosity won through as well. _Who is she?_

He thought through what he was going to say, "You are the Captain General of the Queens Guards, Elayne Sedai's warder and an anomaly. You are most certainly not from Kandor, you speak with a strange accent, one Matrim Cauthon sometimes speaks with, and, also like him you are quite taken with babbling in the old tongue. You see, whatever Nynaeve know, she would tell me nothing, even after I _knew_ there was asecret. Now what do you say?"

With an inner smile he remembered trying to convince Nynaeve to tell him, _she had just smiled and said "your going to have to convince me more Master Mandragoran, I am not a woman to take promises lightly" they had both enjoyed his 'convincing' but she still wouldn't tell. He could have just ordered her to tell him, but they both knew he wouldn't._

Back in reality he realised a large space of time had passed, Birgitte now sat opposite him with _her _face in her hands. A small voice escaped from the hands. "You will swear to tell no one." It was not a question - it was a demand. "Only Elayne, Nynaeve, Matrim and Moghedien know I am here."

His eyes narrowed at Moghedien name. _No, if Birgitte meant harm to Nynaeve she had plenty of opportunity before… _He nodded. "By the Light and in my hope of my salvation and rebirth.."

After he had sworn she nodded impatiently. He knew she was probably intimidated by his expectant stare and so concentrated on the painting by her head. He waited. _This had better be good, Nynaeve wouldn't have kept it so very secret, so secret she wouldn't even divulge after... Well. It must be some secret._

She hesitated again. "I.. I am Birgitte Silver bow. The _'heroes' _of the wheel are bound in the unseen world, the world of dreams, until we are reborn again. Moghedien and Nynaeve were fighting in Tel'aron'rhiod and Moghedien did _something _I was ripped out of the unseen world and ended up here. I wasn't reborn and I have my memories from all my previous lives, my precious Gaidal will be a child now. And I am a woman old enough to be his mother. To myself I am an enigma, nothing like me has ever happened before. I don't now what I am. Matrim Cauthon is something different. That is not my tale to tell, I am the only one who knows _his_ secrets and I intend to keep them just that. Secret."

_Light! Everyone has secrets. _Sometimes it is better not to know. He nodded, and to Birgitte he asked. "And what to my initial question? Who? And Why?"

"I know nothing Lan, I can only suspect Black Ajah or Forsaken involvement. Both of which make no sense. You highlight one interesting point, Elayne, Egwene, Me and Gareth as well as various high-ranking nobles were there, yet the grey man was solely aimed at Nynaeve. Something is not right."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Moiraine sat cross-legged on the floor, a blue sparking stone in her hands. _Perhaps I should get a new coloured stone, blue is a lie now. _No, it was her link with the past, with _her_ past. It was all she had left. What she had been doing with the stone raised a few questions. _Birgitte. Why did Moghedien not mention her? _A rational answer came to her quickly; she was not worth the notice. Only an archer and without _her precious Gaidal _she was weak.

Lan. _He has changed since I... went away. _Well perhaps that was for the best. The man he once was couldn't have accepted who _she_ was now. He wouldn't now, but with him more vulnerable to emotional attack. Lan was not her mission, Nynaeve was. Moghedien hated her, and Moridin wanted her dead because Moghedien's hatred was distracting her other work. Light Moridin was a cold one. _Death_?Who in their right mind would call themselves _death_? That answer came simply, Moridin was not sane, that much was obvious. She picked a wine glass off the table, she needed soothing.

Nynaeve. She was still alive. Moiraine and Paetir had snuck into the Coronation ball to watch her die, only it had gone wrong. Nynaeve survived, and now the chemical on the blade held her prisoner I the world of dreams. She had to wait four days for Moghedien to return so she could tell her. _Let us hope the Aiel dream walkers didn't discover this. _Even if they knew she was in the unseen world they would never find her. Plus she would guard Nynaeve every night, they would have to fight her to get past.

Paetir had played his part well, he would be rewarded, smiling into her wine glass, _that is one task I will enjoy._ Memories pulled at her a name pushed to the back of her mind, '_Thom'. _She tested the name on her tongue "Thomdril Merrilin." She spoke the name like a caress, her voice full of longing. Her unseen watcher smiled, perhaps watching a house belonging to a 'dead' woman was not as stupid as it first seemed.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**PLEASE REVIEW. Why is it only 1/5 people reviewed my last chapter? Eh? It isn't that much effort. I don't care if all you type is "it is nice." or "I like it." I don't even care if you type "I hate it and Birgitte is rubbish". You have written something and I will not get soooo stressed when I am typing this. Reviews at least let me know that SOMEONE is reading my work, all the effort I put in feels wasted when no one reviews. **

**Please, I am begging you.**

**It will take you two minuets and will make someone happy.**

**It can be your good deed for the day.**

**Go on. You know you want to.**


	3. To be the Antagonist

Disclaimer: None of this is mine; I wish it were but so does everybody else. So again I must say with a heavy heart: It is not mine. I got most of the stuff about the world inside the red stone doorway from Mat. (Chapter 24 of the Shadow Rising.)

**171 hits! Whoop!**

**Now, in my last Chapter I had to beg for reviews. Thank you if you managed to review and I will do my best to hunt you down if you didn't. To everyone who doubts Moiraine ability to 'turn to the dark side' so to speak, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now let me address some specific individual comments:**

**Neela: I love you! You're sooo nice. Thanks for the review, this one is dedicated to you.**

**Beccabus: I am glad I convinced at lest a few people to review, so I am happy.**

**DANIEL: While I am sure you are a lovely person, I do not appreciate such language. Perhaps this chapter will make you hate me slightly less, but I never know.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

Paetirs arms were wrapped around her as she woke, and Moiraine smiled. Still in her half asleep she closed her eyes, and memories came up unbidden. Whirling around her mind like restless spirits they wouldn't leave. Taunting her, just out of reach. Unfortunately some memories came all to easily. Some she would wish to forget.

**o-o-o-o-o**

_Screaming she fell hard onto the floor, and emptiness spread through her, the bond was gone, snapped. She couldn't feel him - Lan. _I am alone now; I have to fight my own battles. _At the thought of battles she remembered why she was here. _Lanfear. _Groaning slightly she pulled herself up, her feet wobbled underneath her. _Lanfear._ The thought came back stronger this time and in a flash of urgency she embraced the source._

_A mocking laugh, resounded around the chamber, turning swiftly she saw it. The creature was taller, taller than any Aiel and at least three heads taller than herself. Something about him didn't make sense, _his shoulders. _Yes, that was it, his shoulders were to wide for his waist. It made his upper body seem rather triangular. He was also deathly pale, whiter than fine paper. _What ever it is, it isn't human. _She didn't know if that was a comfort or not. _If it isn't human, the light knows what it can do.

_A second glace told her even more. The creature wore pale leather straps and a fine black kilt. The leather received a second look. _Human skin. Interesting. _Inside she was slightly surprised that she could find scholarly interest in something that would likely try to kill her. He had red hair and pale eyes; his pointed ears lay flat against his skull. A fox smiling at a cornered chicken. _I am no chicken.

_Head high and in her most regal tone she demanded. "Where am I? Where is Lanfear?" The creature tilted it's head, smiling. "Do you abide by the treaties and agreements? Do you carry iron, instruments for music, or devices for making light?" So they ask the same questions as the snakes in tear. "I do not." The power did not count surely. He gestured for her to follow, his smile stayed fixed._

_The walk was long, and only her patience stopped her from demanding to know how long was left. Her feet felt like it had been days, when her patience could avail her no longer she began to address her guide. "_Sir, _I am beginning to..." Turning to face her the fox-man gestured to a door to her left. _That wasn't there a moment ago, she was sure. It was a test. To see how long she would wait. Interesting. _With a wry smile and a curtsy to her guide, she opened the door. Before her was a star-shaped chapter, on the floor was a eight pointed star with a black stool on each point. She blinked and more people like guide appeared. Four men and four women sat on the stools. They also wore bronze daggers, women and men. Moiraine had very little desire to discover their use._

"_Speak," said one of the women in a growling voice. "By ancient treaty, here is agreement made. What is your need? Speak." Moiraine hesitated. That was not what the Snakes had said._

_Moiraine knew that in the other ter'angreal, questions touching the shadow were dangerous. But she had no choice this time. "Where is Lanfear? Is she dead?" First question. The fox people were silent. "Well you are supposed to answer my questions! Answer!" The foxes were still silent. "I want to know what the Forsaken want with Rand!" This time the foxes answered. "Done."_

_This silenced Moiraine. _They do not answer questions. They give demands, at what price though? _"What price will I have to pay? I don't want death. Can I pay with gold?" The foxes exchanged annoyed looks. "We will accept your gold." The man looked a great deal like her guide, but older. Moiraine reached to her belt and tipped her purse over the floor. She hoped it would be enough. The foxes remained silent._

_Second demand. Ever since seeing her fall into this doorway in Rhuidean she had thought of three questions. She didn't need questions now. This was hard; any demand she might make could be interpreted many different ways. Asking for Rand to win the last battle could destroy humanity, and therefore be pointless. Lanfear was the biggest threat to Rand. "Lanfear. I want Lanfear dead." The foxes nodded as though they has already come to that conclusion. Again they simply said, "Done."_

_Only one demand left, this was obvious. "I want to leave this place". The foxes scowled, Moiraine had seen past both their traps. Offering Payment and asking for Leave-taking. The world began to distort and spin. She heard voices "Fool. You ask leave-taking and set a price for you last demands but for the first you paid nothing. You will not die though, but to you this price will be worse than death. Goodbye Moiraine Aes Sedai of the Black Ajah. Goodbye Friend of the Dark." Their laughter followed Moiraine into unconsciousness, _their price truly was worse than death.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Moghedien channelled a gateway to Moraines house. Marching up to her room she entered, the Aes Sedai lay in the arms of the Carhienian dark friend. Perhaps Moiraines Ajah change had done more to her than previously thought. She smiled; the Carhienian Blue was deathly white. She was dreaming again. Moghedien control of the world of dreams had surpassed Lanfears, whatever delusions Lanfear had harboured about her skill.

She sat watching them, causing small pains in feet and hand till they woke, Paetir woke first, jumping out of his skin to find one of the forsaken sat on a chair in the corner. Shaking Moiraines shoulder he grinned at Moghedien and had the grace to look slightly embarrassed when her face remained unsmiling.

Moiraine woke with an oath she never would have said before. "So Moiraine, you wake at last. I was beginning to think you intended to sleep all day. Sleep can be beneficial, but I have found it more relaxing when dreams are not involved. They tend to be disrupting." Moghedien spread an 'understanding' smile across her face. Moiraine just nodded and turned around to dress. She had never show proper respect to the chosen, she would learn one day, just not today.

"You have been guarding our _prisoner_ at night, yes?" She had been, Moghedien had checked in on her at least three times each night. "Tonight I intend to bring her fully into the world of dreams. Perhaps I shall ask the Great Lord to grant her immortality, that way she can get her just desserts for angering me." Moghedien didn't know whether Moiraine had ever found out about her being beaten, but it was best not to mention it.

Moiraine definitely didn't know about the al'Meara girl keeping her prisoner, she had gone through the ter'angreal and was believed to be 'dead' by then. Since coming out, Moiraine had been passed around by various chosen. Each made her swear to reveal nothing of their plans but she knew. Should she reveal anything, by accident or on purpose, she would live a thousand lives of pain and torture.

_Sometimes being the enemy is so difficult. _She smiled as that thought came to her, being 'evil' she could kill any who stood un her way, but sometimes it was difficult keeping certain enemies apart. If her opponents collaborated she would have a hard time beating them all. Apart they were a lot weaker than they could be together.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Egwene paced, last night Melaine and Amys had seen something in the world of dreams and came to find her. Her heart at leapt at them finding her, before they informed her of Nynaeve's captors. "Moiraine" _Light, I have prayed for her to be alive, yet now I wish her dead. She must be Black Ajah now. Lanfear must have beaten her after they fell through the gateway. "_You are sure?".

Amys passed Egwene a level look, "you know better than to doubt us Egwene." She hesitated with the last, "One other thing, we saw an old woman watching Moiraine and Nynaeve at least twice, it was only for a few seconds but she was watching them. I think it was Moghedien but we are not certain. It is possible it was just a woman who dreamed herself into the same place in Tel'aron'rhiod twice in one night. Unlikely but possible."

The Amyrlin nodded. "Nynaeve seems to be fading slightly, we have to go tonight. It will have to be just the three of us. If we told Elayne she would want to come, and her control wavers too badly. Lan mustn't know, if we fail after giving him hope…" her voice trailed of. The only reason he hadn't barged in here to see Nynaeve was because he knew Egwene would wrap him in flows of air till he cooled off. He had been allowed in the room twice a day to see her; on the grounds she needed rest and peace _if _she was recovering.

The wise ones looked as though they expected no less. She had obligation to Nynaeve, she had come out of the two rivers to protect her and the boys. Now she had to protect Nynaeve, Egwene had once thought that if anyone needed protecting less it was Nynaeve. _Light save her, her and Lan both._

"_Tonight." murmured Egwene, and soon after the wise ones echoed her. "Tonight"_

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Hehe, I know this didn't really advance the Lan x Nynaeve situation, but a lot of people kept asking about Moiraine. I love Moiraine so you don't think I'd turn her suddenly to black. I thought 13Fades and 13Aes Sedai would be a bit predictable.**

**Lanfear was separated from Moiraine when they went into the doorway. The fox-people don't like people coming in groups so they separate them when they enter. So they sort of 'fell' into a different chamber with a different guide.**

**The next chapter should feature more Lan x Nynaeve.**

**Please review; it can be your 'Good Deed' for the Day.**


	4. To Betray a Friend

**Disclaimer: During my weeklong absence since updating, I haven't brought the wheel of time, nor have I captured Robert Jordan and forced him to write for me. Sorry, It still isn't mine. Again this is a tragic shame, but I can do nothing to change the fact short of committing a crime.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**This Chapter is dedicated to Beccabus, thanks to a very nice review and now I like them. They also had a character named after them, or an Alias at any rate. Look out for Lady Becca. (Sorry she is evil).**

**This is the longest chapter yet, if only by 100 words or so. Please read and enjoy, If you spot any inconsistencies or mistakes let me know.**

**So there you go. Review and be nice and not only might you get a chapter dedicated to you, you could have a character named after you. Go on. REVIEW!**

**o-o-o-o-o**

Moghedien paced, the floor creaked with every step and she steamed with anger. _Moridin. Fool man. _This so-called 'Death' had kept her from her worst enemy for three days. _Three _days for those useless Aiel to find her, they hadn't succeeded yet, Moiraine should make sure of that. _She should. _That woman infuriated Moghedien as much as Moridin. They are both more than they deserve. Perhaps when this was over Moiraine might have an accident. _Accidents are very common around the chosen. _Smiling slightly, Moghedien ceased her pacing.

Three days. _I have waited too long already. _Maybe one night might not hurt, maybe it would. _No_, she would go tonight, it is possible too long in Tel'aron'rhiod could kill her. Although Moghedien wanted her dead, she wanted it to be painful; she wanted El'Nynaeve Mandragoran begging at her feet for salvation and mercy. Mercy she wouldn't receive.

Moridin's demands would have to wait a day. _He can cope, even if he is a fool. _An image of the young looking man in a court fools outfit amused her momentarily. Moghedien clapped and half a dozen young men and women emerged from rooms, first she must dress, a dress fit for visiting a queen. The queen of Andor expected her, and Moghedien didn't like to disappoint. Elayne wouldn't know her visitor, an elderly lady. Lora D'Atell was well dead in the age of legends, but Moghedien regularly used her image. She would be_ Lady Becca of house Iona of Carhien. _The Lady would be visiting the queen shortly. Prior plans required it.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Thomdril Merrilin burst through the doors into the Queen of Andor's apartments; three guardswomen had attached themselves to each of his arms, "Elayne, Egwene, Nynaeve, Aviendha!" The women were always together. "For the love of the Light get these fool women off me!" Aviendha was the first to walk out of the dressing room, and her roaring laugh soon brought the others out after her. _I never did get Aiel Humour. _Thom shrugged his captors' hands off, and looked up. Elayne's face was calm, but her lips were tilted in a smile, the Amyrlin didn't bother with any pretence at disapproval. _They have been around the wise ones too much. _

"I found something on my last trip to the city." The strength of Egwene's gaze, and the slight shake of her head cause him to trail off. Side tracking his most revolutionary news he started to speak of his second." He pulled the grey scrip of his shoulder and opened a pouch. He pulled three fragments out. Two were black and the third was white. Once they, and others like them had formed a circle with a sinuous line running through. The Aes Sedai symbol.

The gasps of horror from Aviendha and Elayne were enough reward for all his hard work over the last week. _Where is Nynaeve? _Thom pushed that thought away. _She's probably with her husband_. Her and Lan usually stole moments of privacy that turned into hours. Elayne was the first to speak. "Where?"

The Queen continued, her voice calm and even. "No simple pot-seller would attempt at selling what appears to be broken ceramics." In actuality the fragments were part of something much more important than any pot. This, along with quite a few like it, were the seals of the dark ones prison. "Where Thom?"

Thom internally frowned, he couldn't reveal where he found them without saying the information Egwene wanted him to keep secret. _A nice simple story with a lot of truth in it. _"A Carhienian noble woman had it among her possessions when she was attacked. It is now believed she is dead, so we will never know how she got it. Or why."

Egwene nodded, quickly identifying the lie she helped him cover up. "I had heard that a Carhienian noble possessed something important from the ages of legends. But his... and now of all times…" _Now? Why was now such a bad time? _Aviendha saw his puzzled glance and spoke. "Nynaeve was attacked at the coronation ball, we cannot heal her or wake her. The grey man who did it is dead."

_Nynaeve? Of all the people at the coronation ball why her?_ Instead of voicing this question he spoke of another. "Lan?" Thom liked Lan; he had protected Moiraine for twenty years as her Gaidin. "How does he cope?" Egwene sighed, he mainly stays in his rooms, except when he is allowed to see her. The rest of the time he practices with Birgitte." Thom nodded, Birgitte would do her best to keep him from dwelling to much.

"Come, let me take you to them." When Elayne looked like interrupting the Amyrlin turned to face her, "Elayne, Aviendha, you still have to meet those Ladies. It would not stand you in good sted were you to be late. I will speak with you later." The first-sisters nodded and quickly returned to the dressing room.

"It is almost midday, they will be in the soldiers yards. Come Master Merrilin, we have much to speak of. A very much indeed." With that she marched out of the doors leaving him to run behind like a manservant, _that woman could do with taking down a peg or six. She doesn't know half what she thinks she does. _

**o-o-o-o-o**

Egwene strode ahead, giving herself time to recollect what she was to say, another of Suians useful teachings. "What is the likelihood of her surviving?" Egwene dwelled on how to answer, _no Aes Sedai answers. The truth. _"We don't know. Nynaeve is a fighter, but nobody knows what she fights, so nobody can cure it. We truly don't know." Egwene found it hard to keep the regret and pain from the last sentence.

"Moiraine." That name made the Amyrlin look up sharply. "You knew, and didn't want me to say anything, why? And how did you know." At the last question she allowed a grim smile to form on her lips. "The tower has its ways, and I have mine. As for why…"They had reached a small garden now, and pulling Thom to a bench she sat down.

"Thom, she is not the woman she used to be, her body lives on unchanged but her mind is.. _Twisted_ now." That was the best way to describe her without saying it, If either he or Lan knew… All hell could break loose. _I cannot allow that._

If people knew Moiraine was now a dark friend, they would assume she always had been. That meant Suian could be a dark friend. Therefore the rebellion against her deposition was incredibly foolish. The rebels would fall apart, gradually going back to the tower in disgrace. _I cannot allow that to happen, now or ever. Even if I have to sacrifice Nynaeve… _It hurt knowing that she would allow her friend to die to hold the white tower together. _If it come to it, I know what decision I will make. _

_No, Thom needed to know. _He knew more Daes Daemar than anybody. Perhaps even most Aes Sedai. He could help. "Thom, I will tell you what I know. But I need you to swear to tell no one, or let anyone know in any way. Swear it." Thom raised a eyebrow at her insistence, his thoughts were obviously battling mercilessly inside. Egwene vaguely wondered what she would do if he wouldn't swear.

"Under the Light, and in my hope of my salvation and rebirth, I swear to inform no one of the secrets I am about to hear until you release me from my oath. Under the Light so do I swear. Will that do?" At Egwene's nod he breathed again. _He must be very anxious to here the truth, he knows but won't admit it to himself._

"A strong oath Gleeman. Now perhaps I can reveal what I know, and share the same questions you are probably thinking." A deep breath later and she plunged straight in. "Moiraine is a dark friend. I suspect when she fell through the doorway with Lanfear that Moiraine lost. Moiraine truly isn't the person she used to be." Head in her hands she muttered more. "None of us are."

A reassuring hand fell on her shoulder. "Everyone changes Mother. Nothing stays the same forever. But perhaps that is for the best. Perhaps." For a short while they sat remembering. Thom voiced the next question, helping Egwene rise. "Why Nynaeve?" They proceeded to walk towards the soldiers' yards.

"Once, when you were with Nynaeve and Elayne in Tanchico she beat Moghedien in a duel with the power, some how Moghedien escaped. Later, In Salidar, Nynaeve beat her again. This time keeping her prisoner for months, before she left for Ebou Dar, Nynaeve gave the means of her capture to me. Under my guard she escaped, she means to see Nynaeve dead, or in as much pain as possible. And I believe Moiraine is now helping her."

It was hard to believe it was only this morning that Amys had told her. Now she had a fully-fledged image in her mind of Moiraine of the Black Ajah. The woman had been great once; Egwene now pitied what she had become. _Light! I wish Gawyn were here. _Where had that thought come from. Silence flowed between the gleeman and the Amyrlin and they continued their journey. Gawyn was firmly put out of mind._ He would not like what I am now. I would betray a friend and teacher for my own reasons. Perhaps we have changed TOO much._

**o-o-o-o-o**

Thom stayed silent; neither of them was willing to talk. If Moiraine truly was a dark friend, by choice or not she would have to die. _Light! But I love her. _That thought made him think twice. _I love her? No, I loved the person she used to be. _If Moiraine were a dark friend she would have to die. It would be for the best.Egwene was right about not letting people know. If Lan knew... _No, Moiraine must die, and I can trust no one but myself with the task. Light how that burns._

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Thank you for reading this far at least. I will try to write the next chapter in a week. But depending on how much homework I get, It could be sooner. You never know. Go one. I promise the first three people to review Chapter 4 WILL defiantly get a character named after them, or the name of their choice.**

**Put the desired name in brackets at the top of your review. Thanks. Good Luck and please even if you aren't in the first three for this chapter review anyway.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Praying for Robert Jordan.**

**Hayley.**


	5. To tell Lies

**Disclaimer: Nope, fraid not. Still isn't mine. Although, when my master plan for world domination comes into effect…. You never know. We shall see.**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed… You are very nice. Please review this chapter too, then I will probably worship you. LOL.**

**This chapter is dedicated to… Inthannon: because they have reviewed twice and I like them. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter; sorry it has taken so long. Blame my homework, please read and review!**

**o-o-o-o-o**

The doors flew open and Elayne marched in, thoughts flaring. _I have no reason to be angry with _them. _I mustn't scare them. Damn Egwene. What do her and Thom know?_ Temper subsiding she smiled. Lady Becca of Iona, Lady Loretta of Kiern, Lady Aryan or Goitre. The Ladies curtsied as the Queen of Andor seated herself.

The three ladies were not from powerful houses, but they had influence in one way or another. Lady Aryan of House Goitre, she had spent years manipulating her husbands political power, which, although wasn't excessive was greater than many larger houses. Grey streaked her fair hair, which was unusual for a Carhienian. Rumours said she was the daughter of an innkeeper from Andor, her colouring certainly suggested an Andorran descent. _She must have powerful friends to have risen from such a background. _Then, thinking about Egwene she corrected herself. _Or perhaps she is just a rather intelligent woman. Perhaps._

Lady Loretta, she was of the house Damodred before her marriage into Kiern. She was said to have married someone so far below her class to rid herself of the Damodred name, few wanted to be remembered as a Damodred anymore. Laman had caused that. Elayne knew she had gathered vast wealth for Kiern, which, although a tiny house, now owned vast holdings in Andor. This woman was financially motivated, _She would have made a great merchant, _Elayne couldn't help thinking with an internal smile. No Carhienian noble would give it all up to become a merchant.

The last Lady was the only woman Elayne had never met. Becca of Iona. Iron-grey hair was put in a fashion that reminded her of Moiraine. _Light protect her soul. She was a good woman. _Elayne pushed that out of her mind. _Thinking of a dead woman, and now of all times. _Various scribe had been pressed into researching this woman, they had found little. Lady Becca had almost been married to Laman, he would have been middle aged, and her a supposed young beauty. None of that showed on her face now.

Perhaps she had been very clever in getting out of that engagement. Soon after that she had been married to a Tarien lord. Elayne riffled through her thoughts. She had born no children, she was widowed a dozen years ago, which was when she returned to her old house and name. Iona was a very weak house, she would have done better keeping her husbands name. She also had powerful friends. The two women either side of her seemed afraid of her, and she seemed to have a smile twitching her lips.

"Lady Becca, I have to admit I am curious as to what seems to be amusing you." The three ladies had now seated themselves, taking the offered wine. "I am unaware of anything funny happening since I entered. But maybe you could enlighten me?"

"I am not amused your majesty. You see, my thoughts just reminded me of how you look very like your mother. She was indeed a fine woman." Becca eyed her wine, "A fine woman indeed." Elayne was now very curious as to what they wanted. _Not powerful but influentially_. She reminded herself of that over and over. _And dreadful flatterers._

Whatever these Women – or Lady Becca at least - wanted, Elayne wasn't sure she was going to give them it. T5he Queen of Andor began too pray for this meeting to end, or be interrupted. _I am far too distracted for Daes Daemar. _

**o-o-o-o-o**

As Egwene reached the archway leading to the training yard she stopped. "Thom, you will say nothing about Moiraine to him." It wasn't a request. If he told Lan, Egwene would have to deal with too much too soon. "He is not ready to know yet." _Yet. That would make Thom think she was planning to tell him. _Thom noticed and quickly brought it up. "You _are _going to tell him then." Egwene nodded, damning the three oaths she twisted her word slightly. "He will know when he can stand the truth." _Lan would never be able to accept what Moiraine had become, and because of that he would never know._

"I swore not to say anything. I keep my oaths." With that he turned his back on the Amyrlin and strode into the training yard. Egwene frowned at his manners; _something must be troubling him too. Probably Moiraine, he was close to her. _Egwene never really thought how close, there were some things she didn't want to think of.

Lan and Birgitte stood in the centre, many soldiers watched as they strung their bows. Egwene smiled, not even Lan would beat the great Birgitte with a bow. _Not that Lan knew who she was. Nor was Egwene supposed to know. _Egwene faced began the walk back to her rooms, three Aes Sedai were coming to join her soon, one was to be Elayne's advisor and Egwene got to choose which. Thinking of Elayne, _What will I tell her about this morning? She surely noticed how I virtually dragged Thom out._

Elayne was driven from her thoughts when Amys came running up to her, skirts hitched up to her knees. Amys may have been a Maiden of the spear once, but now she was a Wise one, this was certainly not the way a wise one behaved. Certainly not. Egwene quickened her steps, Amys had to be searching for her. Her suspicions were proven correct as the wise one hailed her. "Egwene! Oh light Egwene!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Aviendha heard Amys call out for Egwene, she had her skirts hitched up and was running. Not the behaviour of a wise one. The window she was looking through was little more than an arrow slit, she had come down to make sure Lan was still here. Aviendha knew, whatever orders they had been given, no Aiel would try to restrain Aan'allein should he try to leave.

Amys and Egwene couldn't see her but Aviendha could her every word. "The woman is here! The woman in the dream! Oh light Egwene it's her!" Aviendha had never heard Amys so flustered, the woman was usually so calm and collected. _What dream do they speak of? _Egwene breathed a signal word. "Where?"

Amys calmed slightly, "She is with Elayne, what can we do? We can't arrest a woman visiting the Andorran Queen. Or at least Elayne wouldn't thank us for it. Light! She must be a dark friend! What can she be saying to Elayne?" The shock of hearing her first-sisters name mentioned brought her out of her reverie. Quickly, she stepped out from behind the wall, reaching the archway she presented her self.

"And what threat does she present to my First-sister?" Amys and Egwene jumped, they had obviously assumed their conversation was not being overheard. Amys hands twitched _You are no longer a maiden, girl. Sneaking up on people isn't right. _Aviendha couldn't help raising an eyebrow_, neither of us are maidens, hand-talk should be left to them, wise one. _

Egwene was tapping her foot impatiently, "Aviendha, you can tell no one this, swear it will be so." Aviendha was curious as to why an oath was needed, a dark friend, a visitor to the queen or not, surely needed to be locked up, Ji'e'toh demanded it so. Aviendha swore the oath, _it needed to be done, so I could protect Elayne,_ she told her self, _it wasn't curiosity, it couldn't be. No. _"Amys, take me to Elayne. We can explain to Aviendha later."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Thom hesitated when Lan looked over. _Death. _Nynaeve had saved him after Moiraines 'death'. If Nynaeve died, he would truly be inconsolable. His own death would shortly follow, perhaps in the Blight, perhaps in a brawl on his way there. He certainly wouldn't side step any fight; he'd have nothing left to live for. He truly had given his heart to his wife.

He thought what he was going to say. _Hello Lan, sorry about your wife, _didn't quite sum it up. "I just heard." Lan simply nodded. "She is a strong woman, she'll fight it if she can". Again Lan nodded, this time though, he spoke "Thank you Gleeman, where have you been? If you have only just heard it you must have been far away. There have been all sorts of rumours in the street… " He trailed off and put his bow down. Perhaps he feared he might do something with it.

"No, the rumours round the city just say an Aes Sedai was attacked at the ball. It doesn't say who. They say it was Elayne or Egwene. Never thought it had actually happened, especially once I'd seen them both.. Lan, I care for Nynaeve, she is a great woman. She loves you very much. I just wish I'd been there… to help"

Lan paled. His voice so quiet Thom had to strain to here him. "_I _was there Thom. I am her warder, as well as her husband. I should have known. The grey man is dead now but.. but.. I should have done something before that… I should have _known_." Tears were in Lan's eyes, "I could have done something.. we were dancing and.. and… " His voice became incoherent ".. in my arms.. thought… fell.. blood every where…. If she dies…"

Thom could do nothing; a few soldiers started watching before Birgitte pushed them away. _Light, perhaps I should have said anything. _Suddenly Lan's voice regained clarity. He grasped Thom's shirt and stood up. "Find out who did this. Think it had something to do with Moghedien… has Egwene told _you.. _she won't tell me anything…. _Do you know anything!"_

"Light Lan, put me down… " Lan dropped him. "Lan I know nothing… I have just got back… I know nothing". A lie, he knew Moiraine had something to do with it... he knew Moiraine was a dark friend.

"Honestly Lan, I know nothing". The lie hurt to say but he could tell the truth. _Oh light, Moiraine! Why?_

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Still need one more character. Please, anyone. Make one up. Please review, the character will all be shown in the next chapter… fun fun… Should be interesting.**

**Sorry this update has taken a week. My maths teacher is seriously considering hunting me down with a shotgun… should do more homework apparently. But alas, unless faced with the threat of being chased by a scary old man with a double-barrelled shotgun. He has no chance of getting any work for me.**

**Computer still making odd noises... not sure why… So I better go.**

**Hope you like it!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. To Love a Memory

Urugh… Scary old man chasing me with a shotgun may have helped my maths homework, but alas, I now feel guilty about my lack of updating…. Though I did begin a rather weird Wheel of Time musical… go on… read it… it's odd. Please send any song requests to me… I'll put anything in. If it won't fit, I 'll make it fit…. Hehe.

Dedication:… erm… the chapter is being dedicated to…

**Disclaimer: Nope, well… as the Portuguese say: _Eu sou muito pesaroso informá-lo que eu não possuo a roda do tempo. Isto pertence a Robert Jordan. _(Thank god for Google translation….)**

Thank you for reading this far. I have decided that for a Lan x Nynaeve fanfic there isn't much L x N. So, I have attempted to remedy this fact by adding this chapter. I hope you enjoy. Thank you.

**Remember to read and review!**

**Recordar ler e rever!**

**o-o-o-o-o**

The ropes that held Nynaeve were no more visible to a man who could channel than to any other viewer. Except a female channeler, none could see them. Though Nynaeve was unconscious she knew the bonds were there, but unable to do anything about them. Nynaeve was not a woman used to being helpless. even when her actions did nothing, it helped to try. Trying was not an option; she was lost in memories, reliving forgotten moments, revisiting lost pains.

Out of touch with reality she dreamed. She dreamed of him, him and his pride. The pain he had caused her, whether unconsciously done or not. I still hurt. The dreams came in waves; there were good memories too. The time he held her in his arms all night, his smile as she held is hands in their marriage ceremony. The light in his eyes when she kissed him. The moments when their loved flowed through the bond. It was those she chose to pursue. She loved him, nothing could change that. Not even death could make her willingly forget all they had, and all they could have had. Her thoughts turned again to one particular morning he had wanted to make her tell a secret. That was a good morning, a very good morning.

**o-o-o-o-o**

_His hand trailed through her tussled brown hair, and she shivered into his chest. _I would do anything for you. _That thought left an odd feeling in its wake. Two years ago she had never loved before, now she would even die for him. Lans deep chuckle made Nynaeve smile. "My heart, I think it best we rise now. The servant has stopped knocking on the door and I fear they may soon send in a search party." Glancing down at his wives naked form he smiled at her again. "And I wouldn't want them to see an Aes Sedai so wholly unclothed."_

_Nynaeve grinned into his chest. He always made her smile, every morning. "Lan!", the reprimand was mainly for his glance. "I thought you told me not to leave this bed, yes, that's it. You said do not leave this bed even if the palace is burning to the ground, I will be back in a moment." She hadn't completely ignored his order. She had stood to stretch her legs once or twice. He had been longer than a moment._

_A short while later he had brought in breakfast, fruit mainly, and they sat on the bed eating it. "I am afraid you have disobeyed my order. I fear you must be punished for this… You also still haven't told me the secret… I will find out eventually. Maybe even after this… punishment…. Perhaps." Nynaeve giggled, _Light! A short while ago I could safely say I never giggled… now…

_The kiss quickly moved on before Nynaeve could break it off. "I thought you feared a search party… this would prove an interesting way for them to find us… yes… very interesting." Lan continued the kiss. He showed very few signs of stopping, even if they did send in a search party, well, maybe he'd stop then. Maybe. Lan stopped suddenly and with a grin nodded towards the door. "Should they approach the door again, I expect your screams would keep them out." _

_Nynaeve had the grace to look indignant. _I do not scream! _When she stated such to her husband he just kissed her again. It was going to be a good morning, a long morning at that. _

**o-o-o-o-o**

Thom looked at Lan, he was thinking of her again. It was harder than he thought to keep him distracted from his wife's possible impending death. They had given up on bows; Birgitte was too good. Thom was practicing with his knives while Lan reminisced. "What are you thinking of? It must be a fin memory to keep to enraptured so."

Lan started, he had become very unaware of his surrounding of late. "I was thinking of Nynaeve." His voice was soft, but pain edged through his words. "It was the morning of the Ball, the morning before…. She had a secret and wouldn't tell me..." A faint smile traced his lips. "You have no need to know the rest Gleeman. No need at all." Lan rose and picked up his sword, he practiced now with more calm, though the smile still ghosted on his face.

Thom began to sharpen his knives. _How many people have they killed? _More than a few. _How many people would they kill? _At least one, Moiraine had to die. _No! She deserves better than these knives... _Moiraine was a dark friend now. Most of the murders committed with these knives were dark friends. The rest just thieves and bandits. _Perhaps I should get a new knife for her… Where had that thought come from? She was of the Black Ajah now! Whatever woman she was before, she is different now. _When these voices had finally calmed Thom made his decision. "I will purchase a new knife."

"And were will you put it gleeman? You have enough already." Thom turned to find Birgitte behind him, she had returned from packing away the bows. "I suppose you could attach this one to your… well… you have knives everywhere my friend. I have no idea where it could go…. unless… no… you probably had some there." The Lady Birgitte stood with hands on hips. "And whatever you said to Lan has worked, he is getting better again."

Thom frowned at the last; he had said nothing to Lan, he couldn't think of anything to say. When he told Birgitte so she shrugged. "Whatever, it worked. I had thought of drowning him in brandy for a while, usually works with men, for women it is very different… they tend to be more _complicated."_ Thom's forehead creased, _she_ was implying that _he _was simple! If she knew the battle going on in his mind. Moiraine must die, Light! Why must I do it? The answer came all to easily.

_You do it because no one else will. And it must be done._

**o-o-o-o-o**

Egwenes stride was already at its longest, she was beginning to get a cramp in her leg. The Amyrlin seat can't run! Imagine the scandal. Egwene could see it now, the maids saying she was late for a secret rendezvous with a visiting prince. At the back of her mind, throughout her light thoughts worry gnawed away.

First was for Elayne, would Egwene arrive in time? Had Amys been right or not? If not, it was easy to cover up. The noblewomen would get the honour of meeting the Amyrlin seat today. Egwene fervently prayed she was wrong. Elayne has to be safe.

The second was for Thom. _What if he doesn't take the bait? He knows Moiraine is black ajah. He knows she is a danger to all of us. He will see it is done. _Egwene hastily mended that thought. _He would do it_. He wouldn't trust anyone else with the task. Another amused though floated to the forefront of her mind. _I wonder if the great Thomdril Merrilin knows he is being played?_

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Thanks for reading. Please now review. **

**Do you think that the people are in character? Please let me know.**

**Hayley.**


	7. To Protect a Friend

**Disclaimer: Nope. I is rather depressing writing a disclaimer, It just makes you want to b the writer of the series… then I could have you all as slaves… Yay! Urugh. Don't worry; I would try to enslave you all just yet, because it doesn't belong to me. But after I take over the world… who knows?**

**Hello again. Have run out of coffee and I have decided to update due to sheer boredom. I feel rather guilty again about leaving it for so long but I couldn't' think of how to write what is going to happen now. I seriously hope you enjoy it.**

**Few new characters, these are lovely people who have reviewed and I decided to add them to the story… so watch out for:**

**Maewen: Morgan of the Fairies**

**Intaru: Inthannon**

**Neela: er… Neela.**

…**so read on monkey… read on. (And then review!)**

**o-o-o-o-o**

Egwenes stride was at almost at a run. Luckily there were no servants around. Her mind was on overdrive, what could she do? Who could _she _be? Could this be a larger plot than Egwene had ever imagined. Who would want to remove Nynaeve and Elayne? Moghedien. She certainly had reason to want Nynaeve dead, and Elayne and Egwene had helped to hold her captive. If it is Moghedien, only Nynaeve can defeat her. Egwene grimaced, the dark had plots beneath plots, and worse than any Aes Sedai.

Perhaps if she could delay long enough the three candidates for Elayne's Advisor could help. They were due at the palace this evening. And the grey, Neela was as strong as Moiraine was. The other two, Maewen the Blue and Intaru the Green both were well above average. That sort of help could be necessary if it was one of the Forsaken.

Amys was trotting beside her, she had no problems running, and the woman with Elayne was an obvious threat. In her eyes at least. The last woman in the party was Aviendha; her long legs easily matched the shorter women's strides. Egwene was not certain why she had allowed her to come along, but if it were Moghedien… they would need all the help they could get.

The walk to the throne room had taken longer than the Amyrlin had thought possible, hand on each door she threw them open, waiting for an obvious attack. _Nothing_. Glancing round th room, Egwene surveyed the scene. Dead bodies were spread out across the floor and counting quickly, Elayne frowned. There were 5 naked bodies_. Naked?_. Amys was the first to speak. "She might have escaped. She might have.." Aviendha sprinted to the body nearest the throne and turned them over.

Moving on to the others, until all lay face up. A maid, two door men and two ladies. Amys gestured the ladies with her foot. "The woman came in with them. And now she has the Queen of Andor." The door behind the throne creaked open and an old woman tottered out. Egwene didn't need Amys's gasp or mutters to know this was the third woman.

Egwene couldn't delay; there was no way to send for the other Aes Sedai. They would be moving into their rooms right now, but if there was a battle, the huge amounts of saidar might attract them. But such a battle would be over quickly; she had to delay for longer. The Amyrlin put on her coldest voice. "Why?"

"Why?" The old woman chuckled. "Why not? They were only dark friends, and the other three servants. Oh, but that isn't what you mean is it? Well _Mother. _My reasoning is rather simple…" She raised a hand slightly and she _changed,_ no longer an elderly woman she was plump and rather pretty. _MOGHEDIEN! _Her insides trembled. _Has she killed Elayne?_ "You need not worry. The Trakand girl will be, as will Lews Therin's child. It will be raised high in the shadow, and maybe even lead the chosen on day.." A whimpering behind the door attracted Egwenes attention. Elayne.

"Now, Elayne. Come out and show your friends the present I have given you." She turned back to Egwene with a smile. "It is such a lovely present. Though I believe you will appreciate the irony of it." Elayne's walked, head held high out from behind the door. Her hand traced a tight necklace round her throat, a gaudy gold string of rubies and moonstones. Something Elayne would never chose to wear. Her thoughts quickly arranged themselves and Egwenes eyes flicked to Moghedien wrist. _Her bracelet matched. _

Moghedien smile had increased with Egwenes gasp. "I see you understand. I suppose it would have been more ironic for you or Nynaeve to wear the necklace. But alas, I need the Trakand girl at the moment. Perhaps later you can try it on." Amys had no idea what was going on and Aviendha looked at least as puzzled.

"Elayne! Attack her with us! Four against on, it is not honourable but it must be done." Aviendha's outburst had just made Moghedien laugh, "It would not be four against one, Aiel. But three against two, do you truly think you could beat _us?" Moghedien began to weave a gateway. _"Don't follow us _mother. I _fear where we go, you would find a less than healthy reception for the Amyrlin seat.

Egwene and the Aiel women watched as the Forsaken wove her gateway. Egwene called out as Elayne was about to pass through. "Stay strong Elayne. Light! Stay strong." Moghedien laughed all the harder and it was still echoing as the gate way shut.

Aviendha frowned. "She has left no residue. My first-sister is lost!" Aviendha fell to her knees and cursed enough to make Amys blush. It was a long time before Aviendha spoke again. "Where is her warder? Where is Birgitte?"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Thom twisted the knife through his hands. _It has the right balance at least. _Birgitte was currently being fondled by the ugly owner of the shop, and Thom was wondering how he would get the mans attention, short of prising them apart, when Birgitte turned nodded toward Thom, and he distinctly heard the words _not now Darrin. _Raising an eyebrow towards Birgitte he passed the knife to the man. "I shall buy this one, and it's pair." Handing over the silver coins he can a glint of blue of one of the shields on the wall.

A woman had entered the shop; covered head to toe is a blue cloak. Her hands raised her faced Birgitte and the shopkeeper who where back in heir furious embrace. Fire flew from her fingers, racing up Birgitte's back and round over the Darrin. Their screams lasted seconds before the silence. The blast of air after the fire had knocked her hood off. _Moiraine_.

She turned to him, eyes full of sorrow. "She made me Thom, she made me. I can't stop her. She made me…" Her voice trailed off, the fire now stretched over the counter and onto some papers. And together they stood in the middle of it, the fire ravaging the walls. "Run Thom, run before I kill you. If you threaten my life I will have to. Better for you to do it when it is safer. For you Thom. Run, the fire spreads." With that she fled from the shop.

Thom quickly traversed the cabinets of swords and knives, and soon he too was out side, watching with the gathering crowd. Light, he could hardly comprehend Birgitte's death, Elayne must be feeling the effects right now. And Moiraine had told him to kill her. When it was safer! For him! _Why didn't I do it when she turned her back on me? Why do I still think I can save her? Why?_

**o-o-o-o-o**

Moiraine watched the fire swell from a side street across the road. She could see Thom back from her position_. Why did I ask him to kill me when it was safer? And why didn't he do it when I turned my back? Light! Maybe he thinks I can still be rescued. I am further into the shadow than is possible to come out again. _

Moiraine Damodred was not a woman who expected to be disobeyed. _I hope he kills me soon. Before I have to do anything else. Before I have to do anything worse._

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Please review. Pretty please with a cherry on top. I would really like to have a total of 34 reviews before I update again...**

**Be nice…go on.**

**Another thing is, if I get no reviews, I feel sad and start to kill off everyones favourite characters in very painful ways. I wouldn't like that to happen. Thanks for reading this far, should update soon-ish. **

**And PLEASE! FOR THE LIGHTS SAKE! REVIEW!**

**Praying for Robert Jordan, (get better soon!)**

**Hayley**


	8. To Die Again

**Greetings and Salutations readers. Lol. I am sorry to anyone who hates me for killing Birgitte off. Personally I believe she deserves it.**

**Holidays, so should be writing the next chappie pretty quickly. But I would like a few reviews before I update as then I know my work is being read. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Nice and simple today. NOPE! NOT MINE!**

**Dedication: Urm.. My fat Cat, Bounty.. This is for you furball.. If you can read..**

**o-o-o-o-o**

Elayne lay huddled in the corner. The room was sparsely furnished, consisting only of a wooden framed bed and a fragile-looking stool. Elayne had lost all since of time, unsure whether hours or days had passed since Birgitte's death. They had been so similar, each knew when the other was drunk and they often began acting like one another. With Birgitte gone, and Nynaeve captive, hope seemed lost_. What will Rand do? What will I do?_

Memories assailed her senses, Birgitte mocking her anger then dancing out of reach when Elayne reacted violently. Egwene, Aviendha, Nynaeve and Birgitte sat round the fire touching her bump. Talking about the future. _This is no future for us now. Nynaeve wouldn't conceive her children, and I will never give birth to mine. _

It didn't take long for the happy memories to exhaust themselves, and quickly, thoughts of her capture took hold. _I murdered them. Light forgive me. I murdered them._

**o-o-o-o-o**

_Moghedien grinned manically at her damane, her slave, her captive Aes Sedai. "Now, you are a pretty child aren't you? You can keep the name Elayne. It suits you." The forsaken laugh echoed as the Queen grimaced. "No need to think of rescue, _your highness. _No one will know where you've gone, your warder will be dealt with by a former friend of yours. Moiraine is now only too happy to obey me."_

_Elayne's lips mouthed the name, 'Moiraine', while her hands grasped at the Adam round her throat. Only a year past, Moiraine would never have murdered anyone. "Lanfear won?" The question caused Moghedien to frown. "Lanfear? No she had nothing to do with it. I confess she is probably dead now. And I hope fervently she stays that way. Now, let us go see this lovely collection of ter'angreal you are supposed to have."_

_As began leaving the throne room the noblewomen whimpered. "Oh, Chosen one. What are we to do with these servants?" It was lady Aryan who spoke, though Lady Loretta was also a dark friend. Moghediens eyes flickered between the two of them and the servants and eventually came to rest on Loretta of Kiern, the woman shuddered under the faint smile. _

"_Elayne? Burn their clothes. Every inch." The dark friends eyes widened, and the servants covered their faces, some muttering prayers for the light to save them, others trying to fade into nothingness. Elayne felt the power gathering inside her, and could do little to stop it. _I won't wield it! I won't give in. _Pain grew in her temples and threatened to consume her. The hands and feet of her children protested against the pain. _Burning their clothes won't hurt them, perhaps I should give in?

_Elayne reached out to the source and allowed it to fill her. She could feel the sweat dripping down the noblewomen's backs, and hear the prayers of the servants. "Light protect me, my soul and Andor..." Elayne felt Moghedien increase the pain, and began to weave. The treads of fire burnt the cloth without catching into flame. The servants and nobles alike quickly regained dignity and covered themselves. _

"_Now Elayne, using the power, stop their hearts." Elayne protested at this, never in a million years could Elayne murder. The power quickly fled her grasp in the queen's panic. The pain began building again, agony rippled through very limb and unconsciousness swiftly followed. As the unconsciousness began to ease Elayne heard voices enter the throne room. Moghedien had her head to the door; they were now in the servants' corridor behind the throne. _

_It was Egwene, Amys and Aviendha. _Together they could do something, no; even together they would be destroyed. _Looking into the hall Elayne saw the dead bodies, _Moghendien killed them, _or_ did I?_ Elayne felt Moghedien drag her to her feet and she grasped onto the door._ What was Moghedien going to do to them? Light Egwene be careful!

**o-o-o-o-o**

Nynaeve still drifted in thoughts, the muddle of her mind made it hard for her to concentrate on one thought for long enough now. The more time that passed the hard to was to control any thoughts or memories. A voice echoed through to the small part of conscious though Nynaeve clung to. "Wake you fool woman! blood and bloody ashes. Wake!"

Birgitte stood hands on hips in front of her, a dark-haired woman was unconscious spread eagled on the floor. "What did you do to her?" Nynaeve's voice was slurred but recognisable. Birgitte grinned and tipped the woman's head away from her with her boot.

"Lets just say, when she wakes she will sport the biggest bruise since the first time we took the Rigash Qare." Nynaeve shook her head, _Rigash Qare? The woman is insane! _"Hurry Nynaeve, we've got to leave here. I think I can get you back to your body but we must go. You are dying here, and I don't think you have got long left. Besides, Lan would kill me again if anything else happened to you."

"Lan! I had almost forgotten…" Birgitte raised a solitary eyebrow, before dragging her into the shadows. A fading occurred, the lights darkened and Birgitte's face became blurred. Every thing was going misty, but Birgitte's touch still grasped her hand firmly.

"Nynaeve? You are back in your body now, it is like you are dreaming yourself into tel'aron'rhiod, and once I have spoken I will release you. But for now we must speak… I am dead Nynaeve, I am bound the horn once again. Whether it is permanent I don't know. I have a part to play, as much as you or your husband. Once I have released you, and you have recovered enough to travel you must go to the place I name. Tell only Thom…. No one else…. Not even Egwene or Elayne... Now I will tell you where to go…"

Once Birgitte had told her where she was bound to she smiled and touched Nynaeves face. "Tell Elayne I am sorry. I didn't even see it comming this time. Ask her to forgive me, but now I am bound again. With Gaidal, hopefully." Nynaeve nodded. She could fully understand love for a husband or partner. "I will tell her."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Lan entered Nynaeve's room; all he had was an hour today. An hour! To spend with his wife, why did Egwene limit their time? Did she hope he wouldn't get his hopes up if he wasn't sure about how bad she was? As Lan raised his eyes to his wife's pale face, their eyes met. He just gaped, unsure how to react to this dream.

"As you see Lan, I am quite alive, though admittedly in pain still." Nynaeve's next words were smothered by the all-enveloping hug from her husband. Nynaeve's resultant scream bought the guards running through the door. The guardswomen smiled before telling Lan to release the patient. "Injuries do not heal properly if the injured is manhandled in her bed." Nynaeve's smile increased at 'manhandled', but her next reply was cut off by Egwenes entrance.

"Nynaeve? Thank the light you are better, I must tell Elayne.." the smile that had formed on the Amyrlin lips faded, gesturing for the guardswomen to leave she seated herself. "Nynaeve. Moghedien attacked Elayne, and I fear all she wants is Rand's children. We don't know what has happened to Birgitte, or Thom. He was with her."

Nynaeve braced herself before uttering, "Birgitte is dead. She told me herself." Realising how odd that would sound to Lan she clarified. "Birgitte wasn't the woman you thought she was my dear." Lans stolid face couldn't help but brighten. "She told me who she was, she also spoke of a certain Valan Luca, about whom we shall have words about later." Remembering his wife's news, he asked, "She is dead? Thom too? They were both great people, people who deserved more than untimely death."

"I know not about Thom, but Birgitte seemed to think him alive. So I expect he is." Nynaeve turned to Egwene, face weary. "May I rest now mother? No Lan, stay. Please stay." Lan had looked like leaving too before Nynaeve's request. The Amyrlin smiled, it made her seem young again, and gave back the youthfulness that responsibility had taken away.

"I need to meet the candidates for Elayne's advisor. They do not know yet, there is no queen to advise." Tucking a hair from Nynaeve's braid behind her ear she kissed her forehead. "Get well soon Nynaeve. We need you."

Lan watched the conversation blandly but became angered at Egwenes last words. _We need you. _No one would use his wife; she was a free person. He frowned at the regret coming from his wife's side of the bond. _Regret? _Lan smiled reassuringly and Nynaeve gripped his hands. "Lan, we must leave at first light in two days."

Lans smile faded. "You are not recovered enough yet. And aren't you going to help find Elayne? Besides, where would we go?" Nynaeve gripped his hand tighter. "We go where we must Lan. If you find Thom, tell him to come see me. For now I must rest, I will speak more of this later. But Lan, we must go."

As Lan left the room Nynaeve rolled over, on the verge of sleep she murmured softly into her pillow. "Light, for better or for worse we must go. And to a fool we must run to…. Why of all people did she say him?"

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Now, what do I write here? Not entirely sure, so I am going o keep it simple.**

**R - E - V - I - E - W!**

**Please review! I would like a few reviews before I update again. Just to keep me happy.**

**Also, could everyone please pray for Robert Jordan. After all the hours of enjoyment he has given us it is the least we can do.**

**Hayley**


	9. To Hold him Close

**Disclaimer: Alas, tis not mine. And as the first book was copyrighted the same year as I was born…. I seriously doubt I wrote it... But... Maybe... No! Don't be silly.**

**Dedication: Erm. I am not entirely sure who to dedicate this one too. My Cat didn't respond to well to being the previous dedication, but I think he thought I was saying vaccination, and to a cat, vaccination means the vets…bad.**

**So, this one is dedicated to… Dreamer of Tales… because they were one of the two people who reviewed the last chapter, and I have already dedicated one to Neela. So thanks.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

Lan wrapped his arms round his wife's body; it had been two days since the abduction of Queen of Andor, and the couple had been travelling for over half a day. Nynaeve smiled and rested her head on his slowly breathing chest. At first she had been restless to get a way because of her injury, but the closer she moved towards their destination the more she wished she was still was still in her sick bed.

Nynaeve knew Lan wanted to know where they were going, first she had travelled deep into Saldaea, and from then they had been travelling on horse. Luckily the spring temperatures allowed them to move quickly and they stayed traceless. _Birgitte knows something as to why I was attacked. She must, or she wouldn't have told me to go to _him. _Him of all people…_

For the millionth time since Birgitte's orders she questioned her judgement for obeying them, Lan seemed to understand her dilemma, as he stopped asking where they were going and seemed to put himself on extra guard. They had been moving away from the blight, but Lan was still wary when travelling. It was possible for Shadow spawn to reach this far beyond the blight if the border patrols were lax or incompetent. Lord Bashere had but extra precautions in place before he'd left, but Lan didn't want to leave his wife's safety in another mans hands again.

The inn where they were staying was called _the Lazy Rooster; _it was a small village inn with half a dozen rooms and a small stable. The village itself was well off the main highway, and it consisted of about 30 homes. The couple had arrived earlier that day; Lan quickly asserted his authority and booked a room for the rest of the day and night. Nynaeve sighed and silently agreed, the tiredness in her shoulders had built up very quickly after they had set out.

Lan had felt this through the bond and knew she could disobey their marriage vows, plus Nynaeve knew Lan would definitely be up for a different sort of exercise tonight. Nynaeve allowed him to lower his head and kiss her. Looking round the room, the double bed was lumpy looking and had only a thin blanket but it was serviceable. The other pieces of furniture were a small table, two stools and a shabby wardrobe.

The kiss stretched out, Nynaeve felt a small tug as her Lan loosed her braid. Perhaps the bed would be used sooner rather than later. The ties on her dress her were undone quicker than Nynaeve thought possible and soon Lans hands caressed her naked body, though he was fully clothed. She shivered as he traced the scar running across the top of her back, the kiss deepened, the bed would definitely be needed soon. She smiled into the kiss and began removing _his_ clothing.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Egwene paced relentlessly, the applicants for Elayne's advisory position would arrive in the Amyrlins apartments soon. Then Egwene needed to be calm, at least one of the them is likely to be a dark friend, the Black Ajah of the _rebels _wouldn't have allowed the Aes Sedai to leave without one of them being involved. The door creaked, the Guards wouldn't allow any but and Aes Sedai to walk through those doors.

"Mother?" Egwene turned, her face a cold mask. It was Intaru the green. Intaru stood about middle height and had dark hazel eyes that matched her olive complexion and almost black hair. The greens warders, Loren and Hamish fanned out behind her. The pair was identical twins, odd for Sheniarians, Egwene wasn't sure which was which and so didn't address them. "Intaru, take a seat. We should not have to wait long for the others."

As Egwene spoke the next arrived in the corner of her eye. "Mother? You summoned me?" Maewen, she was a blue, raised about a year after Moiraine and Siuan. Siuan had little except novice gossip to say about her. She was a hard worker, and had married her first warder Nat. He died in a bandit attack about 4 years ago; Maewen had sworn never to marry or bond again. She was rather tall for a woman and had appeared almost Aiel when Egwene first spoke to her. Her red hair was unstained by grey but her brown eyes, that wouldn't belong to any Aiel, added years to her young face. Grief had aged what time would not.

At Egwenes request she too took a seat, the last was Neela. Siuan had called her refreshing, but had added she also was well known for unconventional opinions. The grey had had a succession of warders, one she killed herself for being a dark friend. The tower had reprimanded her for not bringing him to the tower for justice, but she was let of with a slapped wrist and a warning not to do it again. Though the likelihood of having two warders who were dark friends was very slim indeed. _If he was a dark friend at all._

The knock surprised Egwene, and made the other women's faces pale, Egwene knew their thoughts, _should they have knocked? _Egwene smiled; perhaps Neela Sedai was wilier than previously thought. The mischievous smile on the woman's calm face made Egwene sure she knew the others were inside before she arrived. "You summoned me Mother." She didn't phrase it as a question as the others had done and proceeded to take the free seat without directions to do so. Her smile slimmed into calm assurance as she swept a grey hair from behind her ear. _She will prove interesting. _

Neela inclined her head towards the maid, who hastily filled the cup in front of her full of tea. Egwene faced them, _it is better to say it out right than beat about the bushes. _"Two days ago, Queen Elayne went into 'retreat' due to her hard pregnancy. This was a lie." All three women blinked, the message that Elayne was in retreat had come almost directly from Egwene, and it had been incredibly hard for Egwene to say the truth in such a twisted and contorted manner. Even without the Oath rod, Egwene could lie no more than the average sister. The average sister who wasn't Black ajah, anyway.

Intaru's reaction was only a raised eyebrow; plainly she knew something had taken place. Likely she had Loren and Hamish questioning the servants as soon as she arrived. Her warders quickly exchanged glances, and Egwene rethought. Perhaps they weren't the ones spying. Maewen looked confused, obviously she didn't realise Egwene hadn't sworn the Oaths. Neela just nodded, the grey haired woman was the first to speak. "I know you wouldn't lie mother, so who did you get to lie for you?" She then waved off her own question, "More importantly, where is the Queen of Andor and her heirs?"

The Amyrlin was glad Neela didn't say more on her 'lie', but she was reluctant to speak her next few words. "Moghedien. She took her, something to do with raising the children deep in the shadow. That way, when Elayne's daughter comes to claim the throne none can dispute it. Dark friend or not. Elayne's enactment that the eldest daughter always inherit, whether or not the Andorran nobles agree has just made it easier for them to succeed. I fear that there is little we can do."

Intaru nodded, "we can still try. We can't allow something like that to happen to a royal ruler! Especially when five Aes Sedai are in residence and the Queen is an Aes Sedai herself! So that's six Aes Sedai!" Intaru's disgust had put her warders on edge, they had chance stance and had a hand on their swords. Or at least, they did before Egwenes glare could remove it.

Neela directed glittering dark blue eyes at the younger, weaker Aes Sedai and she blushed, but before she could apologise Maewen spoke up. "Mother? If this is so important, and it is. Then why isn't Nynaeve here? Her help could prove the difference, it was novice rumour in Salidar that Nynaeve had beaten a Forsaken woman, and I think it was Moghedien. If true she will be in danger too, and chance to take out our strongest would damage us irreparably." Egwene nodded throughout the blues Question. "Nynaeve defeated Moghedien twice, but neither time could she manage to bring her to justice completely. After her wounding at the coronation ball she was seriously injured. Once recovered slightly she left with her husband, I believe she goes to recover with him for a while. Do not fear Lan will look after her."

Neela raised the next question. "Lan? Mandragoran? Moiraine's Lan?" At Egwenes nod she whistled. Intaru's warders tensed at the uncrowned king's name, whereas Maewen Intaru just looked confused. Carhienien and Illainer respectfully, they would know the last of the Malkieri. Malkieri history hadn't been taught to novices in years and Moiraine and Lans infrequent trips to the tower had secured a type of anonymity. This meeting would continue long into the evening, and as Egwene settled into a chair she silently cursed Nynaeve for leaving.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Thom flexed his arms; the leap was a small one, from one window ledge to another. The old appearing man pulled himself up. The house he had just entered was battered and bruised but still occupied. His knife found th man in the bedclothes quickly, lighting th small lamp by the bedside Thom examined his face. It was the Carhienien, Moiraine's lover and he was a dark friend too. Wiping his blood-stained knife on the bedclothes h crept onto th upper landing. Moiraine was in here, somewhere. Sleeping perhaps, and dreaming dreams of freedom and light. No, she was a dark friend now, her dreams would be of the dark one and the shadows victory.

A vague hope still lingered that he could save her, a tiny part of him that said she might still dream of him. This flare of light lit a very small part of his soul, making the deed harder to complete. If she could change then this was murder, not protecting her. Another part of his mind argued in his defence. _She told me to kill her, she knows she can't be turned. _

His light footsteps crept further into the house. Moiraine was somewhere deep inside, and only time would tell whether Thom could do the deed he had set out to do. Thom wiped the knife again on his thigh before approaching the stairs. A small part of his mind spoke causing Thom to smile. _I don't suppose she will be in her bath?_ What a thought to think of now, when he was going to kill her. _It must be done, she even agrees._

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Please review. Please? Go on... you know you want to…. PLEEEEEEASE? And can people please point out spelling mistakes, thank youp.**

**OK, begging over and done with, I hope you like it. It has required a lot of effort to get this chapter up, so, I have been slightly late in posting. For that I apologise but there wasn't much I could do about it. Thanks.**

**Praying for Robert Jordan, please get better soon.**

**A happy Halloween to all readers. And a happy Bonfire night for the 5th of November.. for all you Englishy people. Enjoy the fireworks and don't drink too much… drunken readers don't review.**

**Hayley**

**XXX**

**P.S. Sorry, this was written on Halloween but I hadn't got round to posting it then… so… Happy Halloween for next year.**


	10. To Kill a Lover

**Disclaimer: It is, with a heavy heart and an empty purse I must say… It isn't mine. I don't own the wheel of time or any other pieces of Robert Jordan's work. Nor do I make any money from this, or any other stories I have written based on Mr Jordan's work. Shame. But there is nothing I can do about it.**

**Dedication: This one is dedicated to Morganofthefairies, Dreamer of Tales and Lady Maigraith, who all reviewed the last chapter. So thanks, and I hope you really like this one. Pretty pretty pretty please? With a cherry on top? PLEASE!?!?!**

**o-o-o-o-o**

Nynaeve watched the slow rise and fall of her husband's chest from her seat at the end of their bed. They would arrive at their destination today; the Man she visited would be surprised to see her. According to Mat he is married now, perhaps he will leave me alone now. What would Lan do if he knew where they were headed? She had explained who he was after his questions, _He is a fool, a fool who knows nothing about Nynaeve only Nana. _Going to him was inevitable, but her mind rolled over and over, any excuse for her to disobey Birgitte would work. _No, I promised her I would go. And I shall go! _

Nynaeve caressed her stomach, one day; her and Lans child would grow in there. Their attempts at conceiving had not gone unnoticed; Elayne had her midwife give the couple some potions that hadn't worked. Even Egwene noticed Nynaeve's longing looks at the children running joyfully in the streets. _What if I'm got a good mother? Mine died, how am I supposed to know what to do?_

"You will be a great mother Nynaeve. I know you will" The voice had caused her to spin quickly; her gaze that had drifted out through the window met her husbands eyes. When Nynaeve raised a questioning eyebrow he smiled. Life sparkled in his eyes, the cold death that had occupied them rarely made an appearance now. "I know that thought, we have been bonded long enough Nynaeve. We will have children, and they will be as beautiful as you. It isn't your fault or mine we haven't conceived yet. Its stress, think how much we have been through recently, relax my heart."

Nynaeve moved over to him and let him wrap his arms round her waist, a small smile formed at her husbands words, and allowed the silence to stretch between them before adding her own comment. "It certainly isn't for lack of trying though." Standing up, Lan towered over his love, he kissed her cheek and nodded towards the saddlebags. "We have to leave. The innkeeper wants us out of the room in an hour. Plus, we can always stop for an early dinner…" Lans insinuation caused Nynaeve to blush. _But perhaps an early dinner might be what we need._

The couple fetched the horses, and led out of the village. The grey skies and oppressive warmth didn't do much to stop Nynaeve dwelling on the folly of their next action. Valan Luca was a indeed a fool. But it was perhaps it was also her fault for allowing herself to be so demeaned by Lucas former offer. _Hopefully, marriage has changed as much about him as it has about me. _Lan smiled at his wife's pale face, "All will be well Nynaeve, all be well my heart."

**o-o-o-o-o**

The house had been empty. Thom had waited for almost an entire night for Moiraine to come back. She had stayed out till the small hours of the morning before arriving back at the house accompanied by three tall men in black cloaks. Myradraal! Thom hesitated; perhaps it would be best to wait until they had left before confronting her, as it would be suicide to attempt it now.

It had been over three hours since their arrival and Thom hear a creak of the front door opening, sticking his head round the corner again presented a grave risk should any of them look up, but Thom was glad to see the departing backs of the Fades. Moiraine locked the door behind them, swinging three separate bars from their position behind the door. Thom could barely restrain a chuckle, whatever reason she became a dark friend hadn't affected her natural distrust of everything.

Thom stepped out on the landing his heart beat doubled then tripled in quick succession. Still facing the door Moiraine spoke, "Paetir, I fear we have yet more work to do." At the lack of a rply the Aes Sedai turned, a small smile graced her lips. "I told you that you couldn't turn me back Master Gleeman, why do you persist in trying?"

Thom smiled, gripping the banister to prevent him falling he descended th stairs. "What makes you think I didn't believe you Aes Sedai?" Thom knew the answer to this already, so it came as no surprise when she started to state he would have killed her when she had her back to him if he really wanted to. Reaching the bottom of the stairs he grinned, he would try for a disarming tactic. "What if I said I wanted to join you? You and the Great Lord of the Dark?" Moiraine visibly winced when Thom said he wanted to join the Dark One.

"You wouldn't Thom. You have values you could never betray willingly, you would never desire the power that causes many to join us. Or arrogance to believe you are worthy of it. You are a good person Thom. For that I must congratulate you, together we never would have been as good as you were alone. I loved you Thom, but fundamentally we were too different. We sort the same results for different ends, and it wasn't working." The smile had long since faded from the gleeman's face, but any remains were wiped away with her next words. "I loved you Thom, but I can't allow you to be ruled by your want to protect me now. I am past the hope of recovery."

Thom twiddled the knife in his sleeve, he couldn't make himself throw, and he knew that should he manage that much he would miss. He still loved her. _Love takes more than words to wipe away. _"What have you done that you can't be forgiven for Moiraine? Who have you hurt that you cannot heal? Moiraine?"

"I have done much that is beyond repair. As for who I have hurt… You Thom. I cannot heal the grief I have given you, or give you sympathy for the need to kill me. Do it soon Thom, Moghedien will return before Midday!" The knife slipped from his grasp veering off at the last moment. His subconscious still wanted her alive, still wanted her to kiss him and make love as they used to, he still wanted her to be the woman she once was.

The flows of air that occurred picked him from his feet and threw his against the wall, none of the greeting that had shown on Moiraine's face still remained. Hatred and anger rippled above the usual façade of calm. "You failed! You couldn't do it! Thom stop me, the Light know I can't stop myself! The bonds loosened as Moiraine slipped into despair, but never faded entirely, reaching for the second knife he had brought he threw. It landed true in the Aes Sedai's stomach.

Relieve flooded through him as the constraining bonds wavered then faded completely, Moiraine fell to the floor almost silently before Thom caught her, the wound would take minutes to kill, Thom brought his lips down and kissed her fluttering eyelids. Her bluish lips mouthed the words she couldn't voice. _Thank you Thom. _

Thom stared at her pale face, the blood ebbing out onto the floor tiles, the gleam behind her eyes flicked, life was leaving her, slowly but surely. There was nothing a healer could do now. Her breathing slowed and her breath rattled in her throat, the Aes Sedai slowly succumbed to the unconsciousness that eased the way into death. Shutting her eyes he rose, retrieving the second knife from the wall beside where he had missed Moiraine.

Her breath stopped as he lent over her. He had killed her. _I killed the only woman I ever really loved. Light forgive me. _Breathing a final prayer for her souls salvation he twisted the knife in his grip and plunged it into his own stomach. Unconsciousness took Thom faster than it had his lover, pain drifting off into the blackness. Moghedien would find an interesting welcome to the home of on of the black ajah. A few thoughts flickered through Thom's mind before death took him, predominate among them was the prayer for Moiraine.

_Who will pray for my loss? Who will know of my sacrifice? No story will be sung about me, nor any ballads written. I lost life for the loss of love. I couldn't go on living knowing I had destroyed my only chance of true love._

**o-o-o-o-o**

**I hope this chapter was as good as I wanted it to be, it took a lot of effort and hard work so I hope you will at lease let me know your opinions. **

**Thanks to every one who had reviewed a chapter of my work before, but can you pretty-please-with-a-cherry-on-top review again. And to all those of you out there who have never reviewed for me… please do!!! Please!!**

**Thanks for reading this far. The next chapter will up be ASAP, so soonish at any rate.**

**Best of Luck.**


	11. To Regret the Past

**Dedication: What ever it is that seems to be living under my bed, I feel that this 'creature' deserves a dedication because of his/her relentless work of making my room a mess whenever I go out. Thank you. I also dedicate this to my lovely reviewers and readers (who incidentally deserve this more than the monster.) **

**Neela: Passes box of Tissues , I'm glad you liked it and thanks for the advice about reviews :P.**

**Dreamer of Tales: Don't worry, I can't believe he did it either and I'm writing it!**

**Neseve Sedai: You are forgiven :D. I'm happy you reviewed this chapter, and thanks for the lovely review.**

**Nynaeve80: The first section of the story is dedicated to you. Thanks for the review.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

Nynaeve felt ill by the time the slodiers came into sight. Lan knew nothing about Valan Luca, except his name and the fact the man they were going to would keep them securely hidden for a price. They had passed a command of Saldaean soldiers earlier in the day, and the cloud of dust from the west could only be more coming. Turning to Lan she sort explanation, upon finding a frown stretched across his face she knew something was wrong.

Lan broke the silence first; "They shouldn't be heading towards the boarder at this time of year. The blight is usually calm around now, what ever is going on is not good. It would be best if we did what was needed and left. Aes Sedai help is in ever great need by the Blight." Nynaeve nodded, the Trollocs and fades would be travelling down through Malkier, the dead land of her husband's birth, but Nynaeve also knew her orders. _I cannot move until the package is delivered. Birgitte said it was for the greater good, it must be done._

"If we can, we will Lan." The truth hurt to think, they wouldn't be able to go help because of Nynaeve's orders and the _package _that would need utmost care until it reached Andor. The soldiers stopped in front of them, as the others had done. The requested names and business, Lan spoke as he had done last time, "My Wife, and I travel to meet and old friend, I'm Blaedon, this is Nana and we seek Valan Luca, have you perhaps heard of him in your travels?"

The old soldier wheezed a croaking laugh, "Luca Eh? Put it this way, keep going this way and within an hour you'll hear him, two more and you'll be there. Good day Master Blaedon, Mistress Nana." With a nod from his saddle the men prepared to leave before Nynaeve spoke, "Why do your men travel towards the Blight at this time of year? Surely it is not necessary. It is always calm now, is it not?"

The soldier reassessed the couple before speaking, harmless city folk, "We head not to the Blight mistress, but to meet up with more soldiers. Then we shall ride to Shienar, and hence forth into what was Malkier, of course, all the Malkieri are dead now. Cept one, Lord Mandragoran shall come running when he hears one of the seven towers has fallen completely. Until he arrives, we hope to put structures in place to hold the rest up, us soldiers are needed to protect the workers, there are dreadful things in the blight mistress, dreadful."

With that the soldier took his leave, calling to the others to resume their march. Lan didn't speak until the men where well out of earshot, "Nynaeve, my heart, I pray this business will be short of duration. He was right in saying I would come running, but until our business is done… they must endure" Guiding Loversknot closer to Mandarb she reached out and touched his cheek. _There are wars going on in him that I cannot help, wounds that I cannot heal._

Touching her other hand to her stomach she thought whether she should say her news. _No, he has too much to think of know without worry for our child. I cannot burden him with more._ The man who chased her thoughts had said nothing since his comment about enduring. The soldier had been right, it didn't take longer before the couple could hear Valan Lucas show, if no the great man himself. Music came from drums and trumpets, and performers could be judged on the size of the cheers.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Mat tossed and turned in his sleep, the band of the red hand had continued to march towards Carhien after Tuon had left the party, but recently Mat had considered moving into the boarder lands. The pull was similar to that of Rand, but it was more impulsive, when Rand needed him it felt urgent and all consuming. The tug now was instinctive, like dodging a sword thrust, you didn't think about it, you just did it.

Contemplation was not one of Mat's strong points, but his dreams were racked full of invading trollocs and fade. The borderlands were close to the brimming cauldron of fear and death that was Shayol Ghul. Behind the twisting fire and chains there was a face, a woman. Birgitte. The image cleared, and Mat realised at last it was a dream.

_If it is a dream why can't I wake? _The face of Elayne's warder came closer and smiled. Mat had never been attracted to her but could remember loving her in other memories, always the love had been unreturned. She close to forsake the great general for an ugly officer of lower rank, it hurt to remember but Mat knew that was his failing in his other lives. Sometimes he realised life needed love, others he went without or giving only unrequited feelings to women who already loved another. _Tuon. I love her don't I? _

Before Mat could begin puzzling over the answer to that question the face stopped, Birgitte smiled and spoke. The voice was hers, but in a dream anything could be copied, or so Elayne had told him once. "Hello Mat." The wry smile or her lips showed she could read his inner frown. He began to panic at his consciousness being held by Birgitte.

"Don't panic you fool man! It _is _me. Remember when we went to the festival of the birds, the man I was with was called Guiro, he was a tanner. Remember! Its me!" Mat couldn't remember the name of the man she _had _been with until she spoke the name and it clicked. He had been the ugliest man in the room by far, and he smelt of the leathers he worked with.

"I'm dead Mat, Elayne has been captured, the bond between us broken, the Gleeman is dead and Nynaeve and Lan left Caemlyn at my own instruction. I need you Mat, my binding to the horn is weakening, and I feel myself slipping into death day by day. I need you to go to Saldaea, Nynaeve is there, or she will be soon. Make contact through Valan Lucas show, she is called Nana there, I am unsure the name Lan goes by so don't mention his name."

Mat said nothing for a full minute; Birgitte was growing gradually more impatient if Mat could read the rapid tapping of her foot correctly. "Your dead?" Strangely Birgitte mellowed at his obvious confusion. "Mat… in every life we had you never really loved me the way Gaidal did, we were lovers in a few of those I remember and friends in far more. But we never loved each other. There was always another woman you needed, one who you often spurned for duty. I'm sorry Mat. It's the truth an you know it is."

Mat still hadn't spoke, his connection to the dream was fading, Birgitte softened her tone futher, allowing her sympathies to flow into her words. "Remember what I said about Saldaea. Fare you well Matrim, I hope we live many lives together again. But face it, don't ruin what you have with Tuon for me, I love Gaidal. In every life I have loved him and in every life you had another, just make sure this time you keep her. Don't try to catch the impossible."

Her presences dissolved but Mat still clung to the dream, his hold had been gradually slipping. Confusion reined in and his grip on the dream failed. The coldness of reality hit him fast once awake; dressing fast he called a messenger to order the officers into the tent. Tonight would be a long night of planning. The army would move into Carhien at his will, but a small party of soldiers and advisors would go to Saldaea. Birgitte would warn me if men were needed in Saldaea, besides Nynaeve would go ballistic if her cover was broken because of hundreds of soldiers calling her Aes Sedai

**o-o-o-o-o**

**I know this isn't one of my longer ones, this is because I kind of stopped writing for a while and I'm only just starting again. Joy.**

**So, as this is the first time I have updated in a while please review loads to keep a happy Hayley, Thanks to all the lovely people who review the last chapter. You all great and I hope you all had fun reading this. It took quite a bit of effort over h last few days, so any reviews are very nice to read…. Especially the ones that are really helpful.**

**Thanks**

**Hayley**

**xxxxx**


	12. To Greet a Messenger

**Disclaimer: I am afraid, that with an empty heart and a heavy wallet I must say I own nothing… wait… with a _heavy heart_ and an _empty wallet_…. Woo, that could have been hard to explain to the old Bill…. **

**Dedication: This week I'm dedicating it to the peeps who reviewed my last chapter, namely being:**

**Dreamer of Tales**

**Neseve Sedai**

**Nynaeve80**

**Mahine (Anon)**

**Thanks; your reviews really cheered me up, thanks. **

**Please, read on.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

Nynaeve and Lan reached the camp within hours of speaking to the soldier; the distance between the hills was deceptive, what looked a short walk turned out to be very different. Lan had remained taciturn since they had departed, He knew Nynaeve had recognised the fact that he grieved his land but was bound by his duty to protect her. He couldn't got to Malkier without her, and she was needed else where.

_Luca. _Lan was vaguely sure he had heard that name before... and woman had spoken it with a laugh. The memory was fading now, as was the face within that thought. Birgitte was gone. Dead, killed by someone with a grudge against Elayne. According to the letters that Nynaeve picked up from the meeting point in Illian. Every night before sunset she travelled there, waited a while and checked the message drop off point. Every night she returned with a white paper message rolled in yellow tape. Lan knew Siuan was the sender, the former Amyrlin used to do this all the time. A message from the Amyrlin wouldn't be sealed in her old Ajah colour, but in the colour ajah of the receiver.

_Why would Nynaeve correspond with Siuan? Surely those two could never be friends? _When he asked as much he got little by way of reply. "I healed Siuan's… affliction…. She seems to feel honour bond to keep me informed." He noted that despite her miraculous discovery, she never spoke of stilling, except to call it and illness or problem that could be sorted out now. This time Lans patience was on edge, he had no thought as to the reason his wife would keep something so seemingly trivial a secret.

"For the love of the fight, Nynaeve! As much as I love you, you drive me in circles. You tell me nothing of your reasons and you could be running head long into a danger I cannot save you from! Then you say nothing about whether or not we will go to Malkier! My homeland is dead, but I cannot allow it the shame of falling into complete ruin. Nynaeve, surely you can understand this."

Nynaeve sat silent; watching him calmly from Loversknot's back, while a faint sense of satisfaction flowed through the bond. "My husband, my heart, I tell you not why we travel here because I don't know. Even if I did I can safely assure you there are no dangers here that you could fight. Where we go, I will be alone. Your protection may save me from robbers and bandits, but our lives depend on whether or not I can win. As much as I love you I can say no more, except to perhaps comment on our sudden reversal of positions."

Lan noted Nynaeve's calmness and his flood of anger at the futility of the situation. Chuckling he walked over to Loversknot and held her bridle firmly. "There is more Mistress of my Heart, I know there is. Good news too, from your smile." Nynaeve pulled her horse out of his grasp, laughing he walked back to Mandarb, the warhorse barely moved as he mounted. "Yes! It is good news, but please let me confirm it before I say. Please allow me that much Lan." Her husband made a mock bow from the seat of his horse, an imitation of the Carhienien peacock that had so rudely interrupted them in Andor.

The banner above the gates clearly read Valans name, but for Nynaeve blanched when the passed under it, performers ran about, an acrobats sat on another's shoulders selling tickets, one of them lent across and muttered something as the approached, the other nodded and yelled "Nana! It is you! I don't suppose the other two are coming back then?" He proceeded to look around as if her and Lan were hiding them in their saddlebags.

"No Barit, today my husband and myself travel alone. We need to talk to master Luca. If he is availed?" The man called Barit gestured towards another man who had just surfaced from around a wagon. "Taeric!" The man turned and waved a Nynaeve before running up. Talking to Lan now he spoke. "My Brother Taeric will take you to him. The Chavanas loved the company of your wife and her friends last year. Their entertainment was refreshing from old Lucas sour sense of humour."

Lan frowned as they began to follow Taeric, _if the pair of them are brothers then I would surely like to meet their parents. _Taking Lans arm she whispers quietly, "There are seven of them, Taeric is actually Saldaean and probably of no relation at all to the sea folk Barit. But they are brothers in their calling." Lan nodded, and was about to state that such was obvious when Nynaeve spoke again. Remember hear you are called Blaedon. Remember that name." Lan smiled at his wife's confident demeanour but inwardly winced at the fear flowing though the bond. Tonight he would comfort his afraid wife as best he could, she would know no fear in his arms."

As they approached the door Lan could tell this was Luca's, it was painted in the most revolting patterns and was bright enough to make a tinker blush. As the wagon doors opened a plump man in a ridiculous cape flew out almost knocking the short acrobat of his feet. As Lan looked up into the man's blotchy face he knew, in a split second who this man was.

Lan never felt his fist move until it collided with the show masters face. Shock adorned the faces of the watchers and all Lan could think of was hatred. It absorbed all emotions preceding it, recognition flickered and bloomed jarringly at the back of his mind, the man writhed on the floor blood gushing from a broken nose, the Chavana brother stood completely still. None spoke.

A harsh laugh made its way out from under the bloodied face, "What a way to greet and old friend Lan. Perhaps we shall just shake hands next time, yes?" Looking up he saw Nynaeve's face, and upon it was an open war of distress and gratification. It was just surprise that echoed across the bond.

"Perhaps we should talk Master Luca, of Course you must remember me, and it seems you know my husband …Blaedon" She had hesitated before deciding to use Lans false name, the witnesses were probably too scared to have heard 'Lan' properly the first time. The blood on the show master's face was drying, "Of course I remember you Mistress Nana, and perhaps we should speak inside. I have a message to give you… one I doubt you will enjoy hearing."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Elayne Lay exhausted in the chamber, the birthing had been hard but the silent maids had made it worse. They gave no encouragement or support for her; the babes were their responsibility. They had left soon after the birth of the first child, leaving the queen of Andor alone for her daughter's birth. She suddenly wondered why they had left; _do they know I was having twins? _Moghedien had never mentioned it, and Elayne had certainly never volunteered this information. Grasping for the source she felt it, but was too weak to reach it. _I must rest if I am to get this child and myself to safety. Then we can rescue the other. _

Sleep came sporadically, often dozing in and out of nightmares where she would wake screaming out for Rand or her other child. A sudden thought occurred; _I do not know the gender of my other child! _Should she ever escape with her daughter, she could never be proclaimed heir because none knew whether she had an older sister, _it could be a boy! _

Rands son, that would be perfect, the heir and her protector as twins. Elayne wrapped her youngest child in a discarded towel, left by the maids. The little girl smiled at her mother, her wrinkled face scrunching up further. The bonding was cut short when the Queen heard footsteps approaching, knowing there was no way to hide her daughter, Elayne grasped frantically at the source, a trickle reached her not enough to weave a full-size gateway but enough for her child, Egwenes shocked face showed on the other side.

The end of the gateway appeared to be in Elayne's own rooms, but Egwene grasped out and caught the bundled child, "Elayne, squeeze through, I can help." Elayne could barely speak as the youngest of her issue was passed into the hands of another. Shaking her head she gasped and gestured to the door behind her, keys rattled in the lock. Elayne only spoke a name, "Irisis" and the gateway shut. Tears came unbidden to her eyes; her children were gone, taken by good and evil. One probably dead, the other in the hands of the Amyrlin seat herself. That was no way for the heir of Andor to be raised.

Within ten years the Amyrlin would have Andor completely under her control, the heir willing to do what ever it took to make her happy. The metal door swung open, the prison warden carried a small glass of a liquid, and smiling a gap-toothed smile he spoke. "My mistress says if you take this nicely she will allow you to see your son."

"A son?" _Elayne flushed with relief, _two thoughts came into mind the first was that he must be alive, the second brought shame with it. _My daughter and heir is safe! _The guard didn't notice her odd behaviour, probably attributing it to having not seen the child yet. Grasping the drink she poured it into her mouth and swallowed quickly. "Yes, he will be great! Moridin himself is coming to collect him. You eldest son shall rule the shadow as one of the forsaken! He will b worshipped by fades and trollocs.

The resultant scream brought another pair of footsteps to the door, Moghedien held a cloth wrapped bundle in her arms, a small hiccup confirmed life. "He is such a beautiful child, just like his father, now _your highness_, I best be going now, Moridin awaits." Elayne almost laughed at the irony. _Death awaits. _Death was one thing Elayne suspected Moghedien probably wouldn't experience. "WAIT!" Moghedien turned, at the yell, and began stroking the boys forehead.

"Can I… Can I hold my son?" Moghedien stepped forward and held the child out to her before wring her arms back in. "He is no longer your son Elayne, he is a son of the shadow. Moridin himself will raise him, in his name cities will be plundered and families torn apart, in his name trollocs will pillage and dark friends kill. You have lost your only son this day, weep, weep for the loss of the only child of the Dragon!"

The forsaken woman certainly wasn't weeping, the smile on her face burned Elayne's eyes. "You will have no more issue Elayne, Queen of Andor. You will have no other children from now, the drink was Fork root mixed with Kiered, you will never conceive again. Goodbye your highness. Perhaps _you_ should say goodbye to your heir."

As the forsaken, turned the baby screamed and Moghedien spoke without turning back. "Which reminds me… a child needs a name. What shall you call him?" Elayne frantically grasped at boy's names thought up during long months of pregnancy, the list had fled to the back of her mind; no amount of grasping could regain it. "Rayon, he will be Carnelian." Carnelian giggled and hiccupped again, before Moghedien and the guard tore out of the room.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"We must rescue Elayne." The women had argued for almost an hour and this was their only agreed on point, the Queen of Andor couldn't stay a captive. A coughing noise distracted them briefly, the five women smiled at the baby and the young one holding her smiled. "I know where we can take her, she will be safe. She cannot stay here, that is where people will expect to find her."

"You are sure Siuan? I called you here for advice not to hide the child, but perhaps that would be for the best. Take Irisis carefully, none must no who she is except those who will care for her. Don't tell me who, tell none. Irisis has a sibling out their somewhere, I know not whether older or younger, or a brother or sister, so until we know more Irisis is the heir of Andor." The solemn silence stretched out before them, Siuan stood and left, turning she spoke to Egwene and th three other women, "I would chose an Advisor for Elayne soon, Egwene, then they can be about spreading that the Queen is ill after her first child's birth. There is no need to mention the gender or name, or even if she survived."

As Siuan spoke Egwene regarded the three applicants for the position of advisor, which was only one of the decisions that would need to be made soon, along with the way to rescue Elayne. Egwene thought she sensed where Elayne was when she spoke in the gateway, but the Amyrlin couldn't just pop round for a visit.

The clouds rolled in as Egwene thought from the balcony, who ever received the chid would likely not know whose it was, only that she deserved protection that more than they would die for. _I pray to the Light Irisis grows safe and well, and her mother and sibling is saved soon!_

**o-o-o-o-o**

**You like? Yes? No? **

**At this point please say yes because otherwise you will destroy my very fragile pride and I will cry…. Ok… I won't but I'd appreciate any comment and review! They really do make an authors day!**

**So please… REVIEW!**

**Cookies for all.**


	13. To show Justice

**Let me start by apologising proffusely for how long this took to update. I really am sorry and I have to thank you for all the on going support I have recieved throughout this time despite my rather sporadic updating.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I had thought of the wheel of Time but as I wasn't even born when the first book came out… there could be perhaps a slight problem in me claiming that I wrote them… hmm… I know! A time machine!**

**_Lady Maigraith:_ Ha I really should have realised you would know about Irisis, since the same author wrote a series with a Maigraith in it. Ha. Glad somebody understood the names. :P**

**_Dreamer of Tales:_ Er… well basically… Moggy didn't know Elayne was pregnant with twins… hence the Carnelian was taken away before Irisis was born.**

**_Nynaeve80:_ Glad somebody else loves Nynaeve and Lan as much as I do but you will have to wait to find out where Luca knew Lan from…**

**_Mahine:_ Lol. I did that too… and I was writing it. Oh well.**

**_F75:_ Thanks very much!**

**_RaisingSun:_ Thanks sooooo much! And don't worry; you can review when ever you want. **

**_Gwylym (Anon)_: Thank you so much for reminding me I had not updated in ages, it really made me quite surprised when I opened the email saying I had a review…. I really didn't think it had been this long, obviously time flies when you're panic studying. So this one is dedicated to you. Enjoy…**

**o-o-o-o-o**

Siuan smiled at the baby girl and tickled her feet, she was quickly rewarded with a gurgle from the Daughter Heir of Andor, _That's if she _is _the eldest daughter. _Elayne had appeared briefly from the other side of a gateway last night and given the child to Egwene, the Amyrlin had said nothing amount what Elayne had said to her and only claimed the child's name. Irisis. It meant _Pure Soul_ in the old tongue. But Siuan still hoped she was unaffected by her brief time as a guest of the forsaken.

As Siuan heard a tinkling laugh from the door she looked up, "Perhaps you should think about having children Siuan, you appear to have a very motherly attitude." Siuan frowned at the Amyrlin, and quickly corrected her. "You see mother, she was crying and distracting me from my reports…." The former Amyrlin trailed off as Egwene burst into outright laughter.

"We shall have to take her somewhere, she isn't safe here. You were right about that, and if the forsaken realise she is gone, this is the first place they will look. You said you knew somewhere we could take her? I think it best she goes now. Or as soon as possible. Tell no on where she has gone, not even me. If the woman you take her to is Aes Sedai you may say who she is…. That is if you're sure she is not of a darker persuasion." Egwene spoke of the black ajah, like many Aes Sedai she was bound by the unspoken rule of not calling them such. The black wasn't an official Ajah, so they were only dark friends. They had cast off being Aes Sedai in name and deed.

Siuan nodded, and bundled the child into her arms she walked into her own dressing rooms. Hearing Egwene close the outer door to her chamber she began to search through her clothes, _something rustic, like a farmers wife, just an average farmers wife…. _Since regaining her ability to touch the true source she had become a revelation to the Aes Sedai and servants. Because of this it was sometimes necessary to wear clothes to make her seem less than she was. No one would expect an Aes Sedai, and Former Amyrlin at that to be wandering around the halls dressed up as a serving girl. People saw what they wanted and it _was _the best way to meet her sources around the palace.

She emerged from her dressing room shortly, dressed in a brown woollen dress of a fair quality but no embroidery and a muddy red headscarf; the girl child was wrapped in a coarse wool shawl of a similar colour. Just a young wife and new child, that's what she looked like, so that is what people would chose to see. Like people always do.

Grasping for the source she could manage a gateway large enough that she and two other could step through easily, _not as big as it would have been before my… ailment… but good enough. _And so she went though, to take the child to her temporary family, for the time being she was no longer the daughter heir of Andor.

**o-o-o-o-o**

After leaving Siuan's rooms she frowned to herself, part of her wanted to know where the child of her best friend was being kept, but another part knew that if she was captured that tat would be information hat could be easily tortured out from her. _I must remain ignorant. Then I can straight out say that I don't know where she is. No need to lie. _Egwene hadn't sworn on the oath rod yet, but should she be taken, then that would be one of the first things her torturers could do to ensure honesty.

Thinking about honesty she made her way towards the justice courts, a monthly chore of the queen Egwene had decided that it would be best if she attended, after all, the queen was currently 'indisposed'. It was more an act of example than any real form f justice, a few miscreants attended, these were either pardoned due to lack of evidence, jailed or even put to death if their crime was great enough.

The defendants all looked very similar, like a ragged band of outlaws, but a few better dressed men and women preceded them, the first case was relatively simple. A few of the better dressed men and women claimed that some of the other men and women had broken their shipping contract.

"It was all signed and everything, but they just sold the cargo to someone else! Just like that!" Of course the other side had easily countered this argument by producing a clause in the contact that was written so small it took a magnifying lens for Egwene tot be able to read it. Of course this meant that it was completely legal, and as long as it didn't happen again they we all free to go. Which the accusers we so unhappy about they had to b removed from the court by the queens guards, whilst demanding that Elayne presided over their case.

The scruffy outlaws came next, Outlaw behaviour was a crime that people were often just sent to the gallows for, but every now and then one of these 'show cases' was put on to convince people that everything was just and fair. The men were led up to the front, forced to bow and then remained standing at the front. Oddly, instead of being dressed in a mix of colours and fashioned all of these men wore a dark green shirt, in various states of disrepair, they were also very young, but as were most bandits, the old became to weary for their fast moving lifestyle.

After hearing the evidence Egwene was compelled to seek out their leader, and demanded that he step forward from the men. Shortly a tall man with dirty red-gold hair step forward causing Egwene heart to stop.

"Gawyn." A small voice spoke, it took a while to realise it was her own. Gawyn nodded slowly and raised his gaze to meet hers, and what resided behind his eyes shocked her. Fear, anger, betrayal, shock, love and death shone animatedly behind his unmoving face. Rushing of her seat she strode forward - the court as silent as the grave - and touched his cheek, a small warm tear touched the palm of her hand as she did so. It was the condemned prince of Andor that spoke first.

"My crime is such that no pardon would stick, I would be the black prince forever. Save me from that fate Egwene, the tower abandoned my men and we became a liability to them. We had to raid to survive; the few deaths we caused were accidental. But alas our crime is such that it ensures a swift exit from this life. Give me that. I'm sorry Egwene."

She shook her head and asked him to kneel, _anything would be better than allowing him to die. He couldn't become a slave, nor was pardoning in the conventional way appropriate… but perhaps this would work… _"Gawyn, the Black Prince of Andor, will you consent to be my warder?" The silence because even more pronounced now, even breathing seemed to have ceased whilst everyone waited on baited breath to hear his reply.

"Yes. Though only to be with you whilst I die, I love you Egwene, and only know that I will cease to exist is making me say this. Galad always wanted you so I forced myself not to ask, not to show that I cared, I'm sorry you had to find out now, but I couldn't allow my self to die without you knowing my heart."

I was Egwene who cried now, even as she placed her hand on his forehead and drew on _saidar _she cried, twisting the thread smoothly she wrapped them round Gawyn and felt the bond settle in place. "I cannot let you die." Gawyn looked about to reply so she addressed the whole room. "He is my warder. To kill him you would have to harm me! Could you do that? Elayne would not let it be so, nor would she allow her brother to go to an undignified death. If he must be the Black Prince let him be so, let him strike fear into the hearts of Andors enemies."

She strengthened her voice and continued, "Today, everyone is pardoned, as in the small hours of the morning the new Daughter Heir was born. So take this news with you, Irisis will be the Light to fight the Shadow; she will be the Day that holds back the Night, the Justice that subdues Anarchy, and the Love that overwhelms Hatred." The room broke into murmurs, and Egwene turned back to Gawyn, "Come my love, we have much to speak of. Even now your niece is reaching the hands of those who will care for her. Let us pray Irisis remains safe."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Grandael remained in her seat after everyone had began murmuring, as everyone moved towards the doors she still stayed still, an onlooker would perhaps have thought her surprised by the news of Elayne's birth, or the shock pardoning of the criminals. But the truth was far worse, Graendal had already heard that Elayne had given birth but she had been told it was to a son. Carnelian. She was also certain that Elayne was still held captive in Moghediens manor house.

But most of all it was Egwenes speech that shook her the most. _"Irisis will be the Light to fight the Shadow; she will be the Day that holds back the Night, the Justice that subdues Anarchy, and the Love that overwhelms Hatred." _If Irisis truly was Elayne's daughter, then Carnelian would be the opposite of what she was. Her twin but brought up in the shadow rather than the light, he would be the Shadow, the Night, the Anarchy and the Hatred. And they would fight each other lockstep until on of them faltered. _Pure Soul, _Irisis's name even matched his. Carnelian, _Undiscovered Anger_; But Carnelian had remained undiscovered, Irisis on the other hand…

Disgust filled Graendal; _trust Moghedien to bungle a simple job. She probably hadn't administered the fork root initially despite Mesaana's claims that it wouldn't harm the son of the dragon reborn. She was a hundred times a fool._

Sudden she swept her self from the chair and marched out, _Moridin would here of Moghediens mistakes, and maybe death would pay the wench a visit. _Perhaps he wouldn't kill her, but leave enough of an impression that she wouldn't be making too many mistakes for a very long time. A very, very long time indeed.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**I hope you liked it… before you all leave, please review. I would also like a vote. **

**What should happen to Gawyn? Any suggestions considered… even the downright weird and wonderful…. In fact… Especially the weird and the wonderful.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you review!**

**Sorry this took so unbelievably long to update, I am currently working to update my three ongoing stories; This one, The Wheel of Time Musical and Wounded Pride. So please, any suggestions are great received. Thanks.**

**Hayley**

**xxxxx**


	14. To be Together

**Disclaimer: 'Fraid not peeps. Zilch belongs to me…. 'Cept maybe the plot. No idea where the accent came from then… lalalala.**

**Dedication: To… Da-da-daaar… _Mahine_…. Obviously they somehow managed to convince me not to kill Gawyn off. Grrr….**

**Reviews replies from chapter 13:**

**_Maigraith Sedai_: Hahaha! You did appear to have a great deal of fun with the review button this week, thanks so much for all your charming reviews, which yes… they are very helpful. Question, have you been locked up yet?**

**_Magalade (anon):_ Thanks, This chapter has A LOT of Lan and Nynaeve in it, so don't worry.**

**_Blue Green Elayne Sedai_: Cheers! D**

**_Discordchick_: Yep… They are surely in this chappie!**

**_Mahine_: LOL, OK, I won't kill him off. We shall see where is relationship with Egwene goes though…**

**_Nynaeve80_: Well here it is…so please keep reading….**

**o-o-o-o-o**

Lan nodded to his wife and entered the wagon first, it could do no harm to be cautious. Nynaeve frowned at her husbands back and became entering once Valan had begun dispersing the crowd with a few jokes and laughs about old friends before turning to climb in. _A message? Luca could not know she was Aes Sedai, unless he knew exactly what Lan was. I could somehow be from Birgitte? No, she is completely dead now, only in the world of dreams can I contact her. Who then? Who?_

The inside of the wagon wasn't quite as garish as the exterior but it certainly wasn't lacking in colour and patterns, multi-coloured throws littered the furniture and flower filled jars rested in corners. Nynaeve broke the silence first, "I have been told you are married now Master Luca?" The man himself just grunted and nodded before barking a laugh. "Lan I once proposed to your charming wife, light, tell me is her name actually Nana? Is she one of your witches or just someone you picked up on a street corner." The couple were frozen with shock, however loud and harassing the show master had previously been, he had never resorted to calling her a whore. Weaving the flows of air deft and smoothly, Luca was soon hanging by his heels from the roof of the wagon. "I am who I am, as is my wife, you will remember that I hope?"

A purple faced Luca spluttered and growled like a trapped animal but agreed all the same. "I shall be all milk and honey, not a harsh word against any one. You least of all my Lady Mandragoran." It was Lans turn to grunt as Nynaeve plied her second question, "You spoke of a message? I would be glad to hear of it." Here Luca to the opportunity to be impertinent again, "Once you tell me your real name _My Lady. _To everyone here you will be Nana and erm... Blaedon, but it is only fair…" Nynaeve heard Lans sword gently being removed from the scabbard and released the power, "My name is el'Nynaeve Mandragoran, Aes Sedai of the Yellow Ajah. And that is all you need to know. Lan is my warder as well as my husband and is quite willing to make sure you attempt to learn no more.

Luca flicked his eyes back towards the man in the corner, he not only had his sword out now but he appeared to be polishing it. The couple knew it need neither polishing nor sharpening, but it was a tactic often used to underline a very real threat. Luca nodded stiffly, pale of face and clammy now he muttered, "Nynaeve, yes the right name, of course, she always knows… always." Lan had his sword at Lucas throat before another word cold be spoken, "the message?"

A scrap of paper was passed to the uncrowned king, whom he in turn passed to Nynaeve; the paper was a faint grey in appearance and felt dirty to the touch. The deep red ink appeared almost like blood, _Nana _was scratched in a fluid and smooth hand into the paper, the blood red seal impressed with a spider. "Who…" she licked her lips and spoke again, "who gave you this?" Luca shook his head, "Aes Sedai aren't the only ones bound by oaths Nynaeve." Lans sword was back at the man's throat in the blink of an eye. _"_We all have secrets. Let me keep mine. Please Lan?" The uncrowned king nodded and gestured towards the wagons door. "Leave us." Facing his wife Lan raised an eyebrow to see that his wife had opened the letter, "I must speak with my husband, do not try to listen in, I will be warding the conversation. Go!" The large man virtually threw himself out of his own door trying to leave as quickly as possible. Lans eyes followed the paper as it fell to the floor, the red writing the same smooth hand as on the cover.

_I know who you are._

_I know what you are._

_I know where you are._

_I know your secret._

"Moghedien." Lan had his wife enveloped in his strong arms before Nynaeve realised she was falling; tears were wet on her face and sorrow shone from her eyes. "How can she know? Of all people why her? Even Egwene doesn't know!" Lan appeared to be struggling with asking the question when he picked her up and put her on Lucas chair, Nynaeve knew he would ask and knew she would have o tell him… "I wanted to tell you at a better time, I only found out a few days ago, and I hope Siuan confirms it tonight. Lan, I'm pregnant."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Lans world rocked, his own feet almost fell from under him as he heard the news. But once he was stead on his feet again he kissed her, drawing her back onto her own feet before she was drawn off the floor, love was sent pure and clean across the bond and was mirrored in his own, _Light, I'm going to be a father! _"You are not the last of Malkier, our child will carry Malkier in their blood. Malkier isn't dead; the land may crumble and fall to the blight but its people live on. Malkier has a future; _we_ have a future Lan. A family. Together." She kissed him again before he laughed and placed a hand on her stomach, "Our child." His smile was mirrored in his words as he spoke. "You shall be treated like a Queen everyday, my Heart. I am determined to protect you now, without you my life would be nothing." As they joined in another kiss a faint coughing appeared at the still open door.

Mats grinning face caused even Lan to laugh, "Sorry to break up the fun, but Birgitte sent me to see you…er…Nana?" He eyes Valan uneasily, the man had obviously led Mat to the wagon and decided he was going to reclaim it. "Luca knows about me Mat. While just he is around you may call me Nynaeve. Though we must make sure our friend here doesn't get up to anything. You have _all _your men with you?" Mat shook his head and took a seat on the bed. "I am no fool Nynaeve. Despite what you may think of my intelligence." Lan could see now, that close-up Mat looked gaunt and pale, like back when the dagger of Shadar Logoth still affected him.

Nynaeve obviously saw it too because within seconds she was standing in front of him with her hand one the boys forehead. _He is no longer a boy; he stopped being a boy long ago. Rand and Perrin too, they had transformed since they had left Edmonds field. All twisted and warped to fit in the pattern. Perrin's eyes and his running with wolves, Mat and the Dagger and those memories he kept hidden. What did he remember, and more importantly, how? Rand - _The third boy to leave the two rivers with Moiraine, Egwene and himself_. Rand is changed without recognition; even Tam al'Thor would have problems remembering the stuttering sheepherder who was afraid to leave, pursued by dreams and dark friends both. What had we come too to use boys like that?_

"You are well Mat. But it is a trouble of the spirit that ails you." Mat muttered something about being able to have told Nynaeve that himself before Lan coughed. _General or not, he will treat Nynaeve with respect. _Mat grinned cheekily and eyed Lan up and down. "Good to see your keeping well Lan, you and Nynaeve both." Signalling for Luca to leave Mat shut the door behind him. Through the bond Lan could feel Nynaeve grasp the source and expected she was weaving a ward. He was even more surprised when she kept the source and placed her hand on Mat again, a few moments later she was done but Lan still wanted to give her some sharp words. _I will do whatever I can to protect the two of them. _

"Nynaeve, my heart, should you be doing that? If it is only a wound to the spirit it will heal quickly, In your condition I will not tolerate any unnecessary risks." Nynaeve only raised an eyebrow. _She may command in public but I can still offer suggestions that he would strongly advise. _He could feel her reaction through the bond and knew that she knew what he felt.

Mat gawped at the pair, "Nynaeve? Are you ill? Please, sit down, and there was no need to do that; I will constantly wear my medallion in future if you will try. Please make yourself comfortable, can I do anything?" The couple obviously surprised him when Nynaeve laughed and Lan chuckled, "Do not worry Mat, I'm perfectly well. Though my husband is determined to cover me in cotton wool and keep me safe." At Mats blankly confusedly look she elaborated. "I pregnant, you fool!"

Mat grinned like a child again and congratulated them; he seemed his old self before they all calmed down and silence resumed, "You are very lucky, the two of you. I wish I could only see Tuon, as it is I know not how she is, or even whether she is still alive. You are lucky you can protect your wife Lan, I wish I could do the same for mine." Lan felt a strong wave of compassion for the man; his wife was the empress of Seanchan, she couldn't return to this side of the world and her husband was bound to stay here. Stay here to help Rand. Nynaeve must have felt something through the bond as she smiled to her husband and left, off to talk with Valan Luca presumably. Lan then said five words he knew would make mat get up and moving, "Lets go for a drink."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Nynaeve walked towards the edge of the copse near the edge of the show, weaving a gateway she pondered on what Elayne had said about pregnancy, _soon it will become difficult to channel and I will reply on Lan much more. _Pressing a hand to her stomach once more she prayed for Siuan to affirm her conclusion of pregnancy, the gateway came to a small wood just outside Illian, Siuan already stood waiting, with a small bundle clasped between her arms, the former Amyrlin didn't look as composed as normal whilst making fish-faces at the bundle.

Nynaeve laughed at the sight and the noise made whatever was in the bundle start to cry, _it's a babe! _"Siuan turned and gave a small smile, "She's Elayne's daughter, Irisis." Nynaeve didn't even feel her feet move until she was playing with the child's small hands. "Nynaeve, we need you to take her…. Elayne… she was captured…. Moghedien." Siuan looked pained, there was little Nynaeve could do but nod.

"Of course Lan and I will take her, but you must realise what danger she will be in with us, and I admit I do have a request of my own." Siuan looked relieved and quickly began to explain her reasoning, "Well, you are the only person who ever really beat Moghedien, so she should be safer with… you have a request for _me?_" Nynaeve frowned inwardly, if she should ask Siuan to check the she would know that Nynaeve's grasp on the power would begin to fail soon, and would have to find a new home for Irisis. _The choice. _But Nynaeve needed to know; perhaps she could stay with them anyway.

"I may be pregnant," Siuan's reaction was far more restrained than she expected. "And you want me to make sure? You know if you are then I will have to find Irisis a new home after a few months." Nynaeve nodded sadly, smiling down at the babe. We could always go somewhere well protected, with people would take Lan and me. Like Shienar or even the camps in Malkier that are repairing the seven towers. Lan would like that." Siuan just nodded and quickly wove the weave, air and water wove into earth and fire all spun deftly around a net of spirit.

Nynaeve felt a cold as the weave swept its way across her body, Siuan's face gave no clues, so when she spoke slowly and deliberately Nynaeve feared the worst. "Do you… do you want to know the gender?" Nynaeve jumped and hugged Siuan tightly, whilst in-between them the small girl child wriggled and waved her arms as if in her own expression of joy.

"Well? Is it a he or a she? I know Lan would love either but there is always the expectation of a son, we can always have more children and I know he and I both would dote on a daughter. For the love of the light tell me!" Nynaeve was well aware she was babbling but was to excited to stop herself, and Siuan laughed as the woman in front of her bounced up and down with abject glee plastered across her face. "It is a boy, Nynaeve. A son. Congratulations." Nynaeve's mouth worked but no sound came out, wrapping her arms around her middle she felt tears across her cheeks. A while later she felt Siuan embrace the source and leave, the girl child was placed in the arms of the expecting mother and Nynaeve felt helpless. Murmuring to herself she rose to begin her own gateway. "Malkier and Andor live on, together."

**o-o-o-o-o**

**You like?**

**You don't like?**

**You have no idea why your reading this as you actually clicked onto site about golf and this came up?**

**Well, should that be the case, please review anyway. -. Seriously, all writers say this but reviews really do make your day when you turn the computer on. Thanks.**

**So every thought is appreciated… expect maybe "I like marmite" which is just wrong. Marmite should be destroyed. That is going to be added to the very long list of things to do once I take over the world…**

**Over and Out,**

**Hayley.**


End file.
